NejiTen: The last
by GSMatsuri
Summary: La historia de lo que sucedió con la vida de Neji y Tenten al finalizar la guerra. No todo termina con la muerte. /No leer si te molestan los spoilers y no sabes el final de Naruto/
1. Prólogo

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Este fic puede contener spoilers si no sabes el final del manga de Naruto._**

 **Prólogo**

Tenten abrió los ojos cuando el chico entró a la casa, sabía que era él así que no se movió de la cama, lo escuchó abrir la puerta del dormitorio.

—¿Estas despierta? — preguntó él. Ella gruñó. Neji prendió las luces del dormitorio, y se quitó la ropa y la banda quedándose solo en ropa interior y con la venda que cubría su sello —Lamento llegar tan tarde— se disculpó, Tenten solo rodó en la cama para dejarle espacio.

—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó ella.

Eso era algo que él valoraba mucho de ella, no era una persona que se tirará al drama como Sakura o que tuviera un orgullo problemático como Temari. Tenten siempre sabía como reaccionar para que nada fuera un gran problema.

Neji se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó. Le gustaba su cabello suelto sobre todo porque a pocas personas le dejaba verlo así y él era uno de los afortunados.

—Hubo una reunión del clan. Si la guerra lo demanda me han asignado como jefe militar del clan.

Tenten acaricio sus dedos. —¿Eso no sería trabajo de Hinata?

—Hiashi-sama cree que aunque Hinata ha mejorado mucho es demasiado amable para ser un líder en una guerra.

Tenten no lo debatió era obvio que él era el adecuado para el trabajo. Hubo un largo minuto de silencio en el que Neji pensó que Tenten se había dormido pero la kunoichi volvió a hablar.

—¿No queda mucho tiempo, cierto?

Neji acarició su cabello —¿Tienes miedo?

Tenten negó con la cabeza —No, no del todo. Pero el mundo comienza a organizarse.

—Sí, no queda mucho tiempo.

Tenten bostezó —Me siento cansada.

Neji pensó que últimamente siempre estaba cansada y que probablemente estaba mucho más estresada de lo que le gustaría admitir pero no lo dijo para no hacerla sentir mal.

Las manos de Neji se deslizaron con malicia bajo la pijama de la chica y ninguno intentó detener lo que estaba por comenzar ese noche.

Neji despertó unos minutos antes de Tenten, siempre habían sido personas madrugadoras.

—Byakugan— susurró el chico, como siempre inspeccionó los alrededores. Era una extraña manía suya, lo hacía sentir más seguro al despertar. Luego miró a Tenten, había algo extraño en su flujo de chakra, era una anomalía pequeña pero Neji conocía los patrones de la chica tan bien como los suyos y nada le pasó desapercibido. Desactivo su Byakugan justo cuando Tenten se movió para abrazarlo más fuerte, le gustaba sentir su piel contra la suya, aunque nunca se lo diría abiertamente.

—¿Te sientes bien, Tenten? — preguntó él con notable preocupación

—Sí, me siento muy bien ¿Sucede algo?

—No, no es nada. Debo volver a mi casa, seguramente hoy formaran los escuadrones o tendremos noticias de la formación de las divisiones.

Tenten asintió —Nos veremos más tarde, entonces.

Ambos ninjas se vistieron rápidamente, después de la ducha Neji se volvió a color la venda y la cinta en la frente.

—Te veré aquí en la noche— dijo él besando ligeramente su frente.

—Bien.

Neji jamás volvió a casa de Tenten.

 _ **Bueno este es el prólogo de este nuevo fic, el fic esta conectado con Shikatema: the last. los invito a que lo lean. aqui el link www .fanfiction s / 11389140 / 1 / Shikatema-The-last (Si el link no les aparece pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil)**_

 _ **Espero les guste y no olviden dejar un comentario.**_


	2. Hechos irreversibles

_Nota: Cursiva, flashbacks._

 **Hechos irreversibles**

 _No podía decir cuando se había enamorado de ella, no había sido un flechazo, ni se había despertado una mañana diciendo que la amaba, probablemente había sido un sentimiento que creció lenta y silenciosamente._

 _Cuando la conoció no creyó que fuera una persona especialmente fuerte o interesante, con sus dos chonguitos adornando su cabeza en realidad parecía alguien muy patética y simplona, pero un día cuando su maestro Gai-sensei le había preguntado por su singular peinado la chica había contestado que el cabello largo no la dejaba entrenar y esa había sido su primera buena impresión con el Hyuga, no una gran impresión pero al menos una buena. No era una chica inútil._

 _Pero eso había sucedido hace años y un sin fin de cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, incluyéndolo. En ese momento la chica estaba dormida a su lado con el cabello esparcido por la almohada._

 _Neji se levantó de la cama con pesadez, era un inconveniente, no le gustaba irse antes de que la chica despertara pero ese día no podía esperarla. Había una importante reunión en el clan y era su obligación asistir. Ella lo sabía y lo aceptaba._

 _Era cierto que el clan Hyuga había cambiado bastante desde que él se enteró de la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre, Hiashi lo había adoptado como un hijo y le había restablecido poder al Bouke pero aún así la rama principal del clan seguía siendo increíblemente tradicionalista y frenaban tantos intentos como les era posible de que el Bouke obtuviera algún tipo de poder dentro del clan. Entre esas tradiciones instituidas por la gente del Souke seguía vigente la selección de pareja para los miembros de Bouke, la rama principal también tenía sus limitaciones al respecto pero si no eras un heredero directo el consejo se relajaba un poco, los miembros del Bouke en cambio estaban para asegurar que siempre hubiera una rama pura y muchas veces eran obligados a casarse con algún miembro del Souke. Tradicionalmente él debería casarse con alguna de sus primas pero desde pequeña Hinata tenía otra persona en mente y recientemente Hiashi había aceptado el hecho de que Naruto era un idiota, pero un idiota al que su hijo amaba (y un idiota bastante fuerte), y a Hanabi aun ni siquiera se le planteaba esa posibilidad así que todo eso junto había construido una salida fácil para Neji._

 _Tenten lo sabía, lo supo desde el primer momento en el que decidieron comenzar una relación y lo había deducido mucho tiempo antes, pero lo aceptaba. Al principio Neji había considerado una salida realista, dejar a Tenten cuando el consejo decidiera su destino sin embargo con el paso del tiempo dejo de contemplar una salida tan canalla, se quedaría con ella, porque así lo quería y cuando llegara el momento encontraría una solución._

 _—¿Nos veremos hoy para entrenar?— preguntó ella desde_ la _cama, él se sorprendió un poco. Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando ella había despertado._

 _Neji terminó de vestirse —Sí, a las 5._

 _—Bien— la chica se levantó envuelta en la sábana y deposito un beso en la frente del muchacho antes de que él se colocara la banda._

 _Neji se estremecía cada vez que hacía eso pero de alguna forma le gustaba ese gesto suyo._

 _—Nos veremos más tarde, entonces— el shinobi se ajustó bien la banda y salió por la ventana. Tenten soltó una risita tonta que él alcanzó a escuchar y que lo hizo sonreír como un estúpido._

...

Tenten se levantó corriendo de la cama y azotó la puerta del baño, apenas logró llegar al escusado a vomitar, cuando terminó las necesidades biológicas se lavó los dientes y volvió a su habitación.

A veces le pensaba que le habría gustado que su casa se hubiera destruido pero había quedado intacta después de la guerra y la odiaba. Todo tenía impregnado el olor a Neji.

—Maldita sea— susurró antes de volver a la cama. Odiaba esa cama y odiaba no poder deshacerse de ella.

Intentó dormir lo que quedaba de la noche, soñó con él... como cada maldita noche desde su partida.

A las seis de la mañana alguien le hizo el favor de despertarla, se levantó descalza a abrir la puerta.

—Temari...

La chica le regaló una media sonrisa —Lamento molestarte tan temprano Tenten, pero Gaara me quiere de vuelta urgentemente ¿Terminaste mi abanico?

Tenten parpadeo varias veces para despertar —Sí, sí, pasa— Tenten dejo entrar a su amiga —Es mi obra maestra, le quite peso y lo hice mucho más resistente— Tenten sacó el abanico del armario y se lo entregó a la chica de la arena.

Temari lo cargo —Increíble Tenten, se siente mucho mejor ¿Cuánto te debo?

Tenten negó fuertemente —No, no, lo hice como un favor. Además me sirve para entender mejor el arte de reparar armas poderosas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

Temari le volvió a sonreír —Bueno, de todos modos sabes que si necesitas algo solo debes decirme.

Tenten estuvo tentada a decirle la verdad pero solo sonrió —Gracias. ¿Quieres desayunar o llevas mucha prisa?

Temari se disculpó pero debía llegar a Suna lo más pronto posible aún así las amigas quedaron de verse para platicar en otra ocasión.

Desayunó tranquilamente después de la partida de su amiga y salió de su casa a las ocho de la mañana.

El hospital había sido reconstruido mucho más hermoso de lo que era, Sakura estaba a cargo de él y las cosas dentro parecían funcionar de una manera perfecta y armoniosa.

Se acercó a la recepción con un poco de temor. La chica de gafas la miro con cara de aburrimiento.

—¿Tiene cita? — preguntó

—No, estoy buscando a Sakura Haruno.

La mujer se acomodó las gafas —Lo siento, la doctora Haruno esta muy ocupada, solo se le puede ver con cita.

Tenten puso los ojos en blanco —Es urgente, dígale que Tenten necesita verla.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso.

—Tenten, hola. ¿Qué haces por acá? — Ino la saludó alegremente. Tenten maldijo en voz baja, quería evitar ver gente conocida en el hospital.

—Vine a ver a Sakura, ¿Estas de voluntaria?

Ino asintió con energía. —Voy saliendo de mi turno, pero ven. Te llevó con ella— Tenten siguió a Ino ignorando las protestas de la joven en recepción —Mañana dan de alta a Sasuke y a Naruto, Sakura ha estado vigilando su tratamiento muy de cerca.

Tenten la miró —¿Ya recuperaron su brazo?

—No, a la Godaime aun le quedan investigaciones que hacer con esas células pero no tardara mucho, unos meses más.

Subieron varios pisos hasta un pasillo sin gente y lo recorrieron hasta el final. Sakura venía saliendo de la última habitación

—¡Ino, Tenten! — saludó desde lejos la pelirosa.

—Tenten vino a buscarte— informó Ino al mismo tiempo que veía el reloj del pasillo —Debo irme, quede con Sai.

La castaña se sintió aliviada con la partida de la rubia.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

—Necesito hablar en privado contigo.

Sakura asintió seriamente y la llevó a la sala contigua que estaba vacía. —Bueno, dilo.

Tenten tomó aire, si hubiera podido elegir Sakura no habría sido su primera opción para revelar la verdad pero las circunstancias la habían elegido a ella y tenía que afrontarla.

—Creo que estoy embarazada, necesito que me digas si todo esta bien.

Sakura no pudo evitar que su mandíbula se cayera, la miró durante un minuto que a Tenten le pareció eterno.

—Recuéstate, te examinare— le sonrió para calmarla.

Tenten se sentía aliviada al salir del hospital, a pesar de todo el bebé estaba perfecto y Sakura le había prometido total discreción sin embargo aún había varias personas a quien informarle la noticia. La mansión Hyuga era el lugar por donde quería empezar. Neji lo hubiera querido así.

Tocó la puerta de la enorme casa, pasaron un minutos y volvió a tocar esta vez abrieron casi de inmediato. Hiashi abrió la puerta con su habitual rostro severo, Tenten se sintió débil y mareada pero era demasiado tarde para huir.

..

 _Neji entró a su casa con la mayor discreción posible pero no fue suficiente, Hiashi lo esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación._

 _—¿Otra vez fuera, Neji?_

 _Neji se sintió ridículo, era suficientemente mayor para no ser regañado por su tío pero de todos modos se sintió humillado por su tono de reproche._

 _—Mph— gruñó_

 _—No deberías ser tan obvio y menos ahora que la situación esta tan tensa en el clan— dijo su tío, a Neji le pareció que intentaba susurrar sin mucho éxito. —Ya tenemos suficiente con Hinata, no des más problemas. Eres el heredero del Bouke. — Hiashi se apartó para dejarlo pasar a su habitación —La junta será en veinte minutos, ponte ropa limpia— su tío se alejó por el pasillo._

 _Neji entró a su habitación y se cambio la ropa, odiaba ser sermoneado pero tenía razón, la siguiente vez debía llevar un cambio de ropa a casa de Tenten. Sonrió ligeramente al recordarla pero de inmediato su sonrisa se borró, tenía asuntos importantes que tratar._

 ** _Hola, bueno espero les guste, es un tanto diferente a las otras dos historias pero siguen conectadas. Los invitó a que pasen por mi perfil y leean SasuSaku: The Last y ShikaTema: The Last._**

 ** _Nos estamos leyendo. Dejen un comentario, no les lleva mucho tiempo y me impulsan a seguir xD_**


	3. Momentos incómodos

**Momentos incómodos**

 _La sala estaba en completo silencio hasta que Neji y Hinata entraron y tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Hinata fue junto a su padre y Hanabi y Neji se sentó del lado de los representantes de Bouke._

 _—Gracias por honrarnos con tu presencia, Neji— dijo un hombre anciano sentado a la cabeza del salón. Neji asintió intentando no revelar su furia. —Bueno, como muchos ya deben saber Hiashi-sama habló con Shikaku Nara hace pocos días, y se llegó a la conclusión de que la cuarta guerra ninja esta próxima y es inevitable, los Hyuga siempre hemos tenido soberanía en nuestra decisión de participar o no como una fuerza conjunta con la aldea de Konoha y las fuerzas de los Hokages pero esta vez estoy seguro de que todos necesitamos ayuda para sobrevivir. Sin embargo el clan no puede obligar al Souke a tomar parte en esta guerra— el hombre calló un segundo para contemplar la cara de la gente a su derecha —Sin embargo como las reglas del clan estipulan el Bouke debe siempre proteger a los miembros de la rama principal por lo que se necesitará en el campo de batalla tantos miembros del Bouke como miembros del Souke decidan ir. Espero que eso este claro— el hombre volvió a callar para mirar a las personas de su lado izquierdo, todos callados y tranquilos. —La decisión es suya. Si desean colaborar en la alianza que según nuestras fuentes esta a nada de hacerse pública deberán presentarse en la oficina de la Hokage._

 _Todos los presentes miraron hacia el hombre —Hanabi, tu por supuesto, no puedes asistir, si tu hermana muere necesitamos una sucesora._

 _Hinata bajo la mirada lo que hizo enfadar a Neji, el anciano Kiyoshi daba por hecho la muerte de su prima... tal vez hasta la deseaba._

 _Kiyoshi se levantó al mismo tiempo que los dos hombres a su lado. Los tres ancianos salieron de la habitación con la elegancia que los caracterizaba, una vez que cerraron la puerta los miembros del clan comenzaron a expresar sus opiniones si participar o no en la guerra._

 _Hiashi se acercó a Neji con discreción._

 _—Kiyoshi, quiere verte en su casa de inmediato... ¿Deseas que te acompañe? — Neji lo miró asombrado, supo de inmediato de lo que querían hablarle_

 _—No tío, iré solo._

 _Hiashi lo miró acongojado —Ten cuidado con lo que dices Neji._

 _—Lo tendré_

Su mano tembló cuando toco a la puerta de los terrenos Hyuga, pasaron solo poco segundos antes de que Hanabi le abriera.

—¿Tenten? — preguntó la niña extrañada

—Hola— sonrió lo mejor que pudo —Buscaba a Hinata, ¿Le podrías llamar?

—Claro, entra— Hanabi le dio paso a la mansión, lo primero que vio al entrar fue un poste de madera en mal estado por el uso y a pesar de jamás haber visitado la mansión con Neji supo de inmediato que él había estado entrenando ahí, quizo llorar pero se contuvo.

—Iré por Hinata— dijo Hanabi dándose la vuelta

—Hanabi— llamó la castaña —¿Podrías hablarle también a tu padre?

Hanabi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, lo supo de inmediato, ella no dijo nada pero su petición había sido demasiado evidente. Le sonrió intentando demostrar tranquilidad —¿Por qué no entras? Vamos al cuarto de Hinata, es más seguro.

Tenten se sintió aliviada de que la niña lo hubiera entendido tan deprisa.

Estar en esa casa le causa muchos conflictos emocionales y además le causaba un terror incontrolable toparse con alguien que descubriera su secreto. Neji se lo había mencionado una vez "No se pueden tener hijos sin que el clan lo haya autorizado, los matan si pueden" no le harían eso al suyo podía con uno o dos Hyugas, pero no podría con más.

Hanabi tocó a la puerta de su hermana y ella abrió con una sonrisa —¿Qué pasa Hana...? ¿Tenten?

—Hola Hinata, vine a hablar contigo de unas cosas

—Iré por padre, no tardo.

Hinata dejó a su amiga pasar a su cuarto, Tenten tomó asiento en la silla del tocador y Hinata al borde de la cama.

Tenten observo el cuarto de su amiga en un incómodo silencio. Las paredes eran blancas, en la pared de la ventana tenía colgada su primera banda ninja y el retrato del equipo 8. En la pared del tocador también estaba su armario, en la pared contraria estaba la cama y una mesita de noche con una lampara y la fotografía de su familia. Hinata la sorprendió mirando la fotografía donde salía Neji.

—¿Lo extrañas como yo? — preguntó la chica hablando por primera vez

Tenten tuvo ganas de decir que lo extrañaba mucho más que ella pero la repentina entrada de Hiashi y Hanabi a la habitación la hizo enmudecer y temblar.

—Tenten— fue lo que dijo Hiashi a modo de saludo, Hanabi cerró la puerta —¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Hinata la miró con ternura. Tenten enmudeció, abrió la boca para hablar pero no salió sonido alguno.

—Tenten... — animó Hinata

Tenten respiró hondo y decidió que decirlo de una vez sería mejor que hacerlo lentamente —Tendré un hijo de Neji— apenas terminó de decirlo se dio cuenta de que había sonado horrible.

Hiashi fue el primero en hablar —Bueno... ¿Y estas seguro de que es de Neji?

Tenten frunció el ceño —¡Por supuesto!

—Disculpa Tenten... debes entender, esto es una situación muy peligrosa, para ti y para el bebé.

—Lo sé

—¿Alguien más sabe de esto? — preguntó el hombre seriamente

—Sakura

—¿Y Sakura es una persona de confianza?

—Si, lo es— contestó Hinata

—Bueno... entonces lo principal sería mantener esto en secreto, no se podrá por siempre pero si podemos esconderlo será mejor— Tenten escuchó con atención las palabras de Hiashi. —Hinata o Hanabi, me gustaría que te acompañaran a donde quieras ir... solo como precaución— Las hermanas asintieron. El hombre volteó a mirar a Tenten directamente —Tenten... cuando esto se sepa... porque se sabrá, dirán que el hijo no es de Neji, el Bouke ha nombrado otro heredero y un hijo del heredero legítimo no esta en sus planes además de que el consejo de ancianos no soportará la idea de que alguien que no es del clan tenga un hijo Hyuga ¿Lo entiendes?

Tenten asintió enmudecida

—Yo hice de Neji una persona llena de odio... — Hiashi habló como en un susurró —pero sé que el te amaba... y yo no dejaré que nada le suceda a ese bebé porque nunca me lo perdonaría.

Los ojos de Tenten se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella no tenía familia, Neji era lo único que tenía y pensó que sin él jamás lo lograría pero al estar rodeada de personas tan poderosas como Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata y Hanabi se sentía mucho más protegida de lo que había estado esa mañana. Había sido una gran idea contar la verdad.

—¿Por qué no vamos de compras Tenten? — dijo Hinata de repente y a Tenten le pareció que esa había sido la mejor idea que jamás había escuchado.

Hiashi estuvo de acuerdo así que ambas chicas abandonaron la casa como amigas que acaban de conversar casualmente.

Una vez en el centro de Konoha encontraron a Sakura comprando ingredientes para cocinar y Hinata pensó que sería buena idea si podía elaborar una lista de comidas que Tenten pudiera comer para mantenerse en la mejor forma posible durante el embarazo, la pelirosa estuvo muy contenta de hacerlo y de no ser la única que mantuviera el secreto.

Al día siguiente Hinata y Tenten aparecieron el hospital con la excusa de visitar a Naruto y esperaron en un cuarto vacío a que Sakura llegara, cuando lo hizo se notaba profundamente cansada.

—Aquí esta todo, bien señalado— Sakura le dio dos hojas a Tenten que la castaña revisó con gusto.

—Gracias Sakura.

—Esta calculado para que te sientas bien y no aumentes mucho de peso. Tendrás que ser muy estricta con lo que comes a partir de ahora.

Tenten asintió —Lo haré, es muy importante— de inmediato recordó todo lo que Hiashi le había dicho el día anterior. El asunto era peligroso, muy peligroso.

Sakura se sentó en la cama frente a sus amigas.

—¿Las veré en la fiesta mañana, cierto?

Tenten asintió pero Hinata contestó antes —Llevaré algunos platillos.

—Sería genial, nadie cocina como tu Hinata— la chica se sonrojó un poco

—Debo dejarlas, aún quedan cosas que hacer antes de tomar un descanso— se excusó Sakura y salió de la habitación casi sin mirar a las chicas.

—Es mi imaginación o ¿le pasa algo? — preguntó Tenten guardando la lista de comida en su bolsillo.

—Sasuke despertó anoche y pidió la visita de Karin.

Tenten la miró con tristeza —Vaya... pero que idiota. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hinata enrojeció —Karin y ella llegaron cuando yo me iba del hospital.

Tenten soltó una pequeña risa —No preguntaré que hacías en el hospital tan tarde.

Hinata volvió a enrojecer. —Te veré en la noche, debo ir a una reunión del clan— dijo sonriendo

—Claro, no te preocupes. Yo iré a comprar todo lo necesario para la comida de la semana.

Hinata asintió con alegría y se alejó rapidamente del hospital.

Tenten llegó al mercado donde se dispuso a comprar los ingredientes, pero justo ahí, frente a la fruta, las verduras y las especias la kunoichi comenzó a llorar... no sabía cocinar ¿Cómo iba a cuidar a un niño si no sabía cocinar ni para ella?

—¡Tenten, hola! ¿Comprando cosas saludables? — saludó su compañero de equipo que caminaba hacia ella con una enorme bolsa de verduras

—Sí— dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas rápidamente, él no lo notó

—Vamos, te ayudo a cargar tus cosas— dijo el chico de extraña vestimenta y ella se sintió mucho más feliz.

..

 _Neji entró a la sala principal de esa antigua casa donde el anciano Kiyoshi ya lo esperaba tomando una taza de té._

 _—Toma asiento, Neji— indicó el hombre_

 _Neji se sentó frente al anciano y aceptó la taza de té._

 _—No iré con rodeos— tomó el último sorbo de té y dejo la taza en la mesa, Neji hizo lo mismo —Estoy enterado de tu relación con la chica de tu equipo. Somos pocos en el clan los que sabemos y por supuesto que no aprobamos el asunto._

 _Neji se tensó visiblemente_

 _—Te damos la opción Neji, de terminar este asunto antes de que pase a ser algo más serio... de lo contrario el clan tendrá que involucrarse_

 _La amenaza fue tan evidente que Neji apretó los puños. —Ni siquiera se les ocurra acercarse a ella._

 _—Te damos opción Neji, no podemos consentir una relación así para el heredero del Bouke. Si no haces algo tú nos veremos en la necesidad de intervenir._

 _Neji se levantó casi de un salto —Buena tarde, Kiyoshi-sama— dio media vuelta y salió de la casa con un enojo tan grande en la garganta que sentía que se iba a ahogar._

 _La seguridad de Tenten siempre debía ser lo más importante así que su primer movimiento fue ir directo a la oficina de la Hokage._

 _ **Bueno esto es la continuación, los invito a leer ShikaTema: The Last y SasuSaku: The Last. Nos estamos leyendo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**_


	4. Un genio procupado

**Un genio preocupado**

 _La Godaime cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio con semblante pensativo —Ya veo, ¿Alguna razón en especial por la que me digas esto?_

 _Neji meditó un momento la respuesta —Si algo me sucede en la guerra o en alguna otra misión solo quiero que Tenten este alejada de todas estas personas._

 _Tsunade asintió ligeramente —No te preocupes Neji._

 _Neji hizo una ligera reverencia y salió de la oficina sin hacer ningún ruido._

 _Llegó al campo de entrenamiento antes que Tenten, se sentó contra un poste de entrenamiento y cerró los ojos._

 _El genio Hyuga estaba intranquilo, las palabras de Kiyoshi habían sido contundentes, no solo él pensaba así seguramente la mayoría del Souke estaba de su lado... jamás podría tener una vida con Tenten, no le podría dar hijos sin que su vida corriera peligro, no podrían casarse nunca ni vivir juntos... la situación era tan injusta para ella que él sintió repulsión de si mismo y de su situación._

 _Dos kunais pasaron rozándole los oídos y se incrustaron en el poste detrás de él. Neji abrió los ojos pero no vio a su atacante._

 _—Llegas tarde Tenten— dijo con una media sonrisa_

 _Nadie contestó._

 _Neji tomó un shuriken del bolsillo y lo arrojó con precisión a los arbustos que se encontraban a su derecha pero antes de que estos tocarán las plantas un kunai iba directo hacia su nuca. Neji se hincó velozmente y tomó el kunai del poste para lanzarlo en esa dirección entonces un kunai más salió de entre los árboles frente a él y se clavó justo frente a sus pies._

 _—¡Byakugan!_

 _El sello luminoso que cargaba el último kunai se activó y Neji perdió por completo el enfoque, cuatro kunais más fueron directo a él y los esquivó por muy poco. Cuando el sello luminoso perdió el efecto Tenten estaba sentada en la cima del poste en el que él estaba recargado unos minutos atrás_

 _—Llegas tarde Tenten— volvió a decir el shinobi intentando reprimir su sonrisa._

 _Tenten sonrió ampliamente —Hoy te gané._

 _Neji la miró seriamente —...Fue un buen truco el de la luz._

 _Tenten bajó del poste y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios del shinobi. No era algo común entre ellos el ser cariñosos a menos que estuvieran resguardados por las cuatro paredes de su habitación o en alguna misión lejos de la aldea. Algunos de sus amigos sabían de la relación entre ellos pero lo mantenían con tanta discreción como ellos mismos, y los que no lo sabían lo sospechaban, Lee y Gai eran difíciles de controlar en ese sentido pero después de una profunda charla y de exponerles las razones de porque tanto secreto en su relación al final entendieron._

 _—¿Qué tal estuvo la junta del consejo?_

 _Neji vaciló ligeramente —Tenemos que hablar._

Los había citado en el campo de entrenamiento en el que practicaban al inicio de su carrera como shinobis y se dio el pequeño lujo de llegar un poco más tarde.

Lee estaba parado junto a Gai-sensei, verlo en su silla de ruedas fue doloroso pero hombre la saludó a lejos con el mismo animo con el que siempre lo había hecho

—Hermosa flor, dinos ¿Por que nos reuniste?

Tenten intentó contestar pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta que desde el funeral de Neji el equipo no se había vuelto a reunir. Tenten no solía llorar, era un lujo que no se permitía muy a menudo pero en esa ocasión en específico le fue imposible contenerse. Sus compañeros esperaron a que la chica recuperara el control por completo.

—Tengo algo que decirles— dijo sonriendo lo mejor que pudo.

Por primera vez las ruidosas bestias de Konoha guardaron silencio.

—Tendré un hijo de Neji— esta vez la confesión sonó mucho mejor que la de Hiashi y eso la hizo sonreír más sinceramente

—Eso es maravilloso— Lee fue el primero en hablar y corrió a abrazar a su amiga. —Felicidades Tenten.

La chica correspondió el abrazo y se dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Nadie la había felicitado por tener un bebé. Cuando Lee la soltó Gai sensei la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Acércate pequeña flor.

Tenten caminó a su sensei y se inclinó a su altura. El hombre extendió los brazos para abrazarla.

—Te cuidaremos mucho, Neji hubiera querido eso.

Tenten cerró los ojos y repitió las últimas palabras de su sensei.

Después de haberse sincerado con su equipo Tenten recuperó un poco la calma, compró algunos ingredientes que Sakura le había solicitado de camino a su casa y fue a reunirse con sus amigas para preparar la cena para la fiesta de esa noche.

Tenten llamó a la puerta y casi de inmediato Ino la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal todo? — preguntó Sakura sin poder ocultar su emoción a Tenten le pareció que estaba mucho más alegre que la última vez que la vio.

—Bastante bien— contestó la castaña, Hinata sonrió aliviada.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? — preguntó Ino con curiosidad.

Las tres chicas enmudecieron de golpe, Ino (y Temari) eran las únicas que no sabían de la noticia, Tenten había intentado no expandir la noticia pero tarde o temprano la gente se enteraría y supuso que era mejor que sus amigas lo supieran por ella. Tomó una gran bocanada de ahí y lo dijo —Estoy embarazada.

Ino se llevó las manos a la boca sin poder contener su sorpresa —¿Qué? ¿De quien? — pero Tenten no contestó verbalmente sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas e Ino entendió la respuesta —Oh... Neji— susurró. Ino la abrazó fuertemente.

—Basta fea, la lastimarás— dijo Sakura para quitar tensión al momento, funcionó porque Tenten se rió.

—Este niño tendrá a la familia más rara del mundo— dijo Ino soltando una risa. —Un rubio ruidoso, dos hombres en mallas verdes, un glotón, dos aficionados a los animales, y una loca como Sakura entre otras cosas.

—Hey, ¿Cómo que loca?— Sakura lanzó un plato a la cabeza de Ino que ella atrapó con facilidad.

Tenten logró reír pero de inmediato su sonrisa se apagó, estaba por explicarle las reglas a Ino pero Sakura le quitó ese peso de encima.

—Ino, no puedes mencionar nada de esto a nadie, al menos no hasta que el clan Hyuga lo sepa.

Ino entendió la gravedad del asuntó y se comprometió a mantener el secreto.

La fiesta comenzó de manera lenta, no se hablaba mucho y la llegada de Sasuke no ayudó al ambiente pero cuando el Uchiha comenzó a hablar el grupo lo saludó de la mejor manera posible.

Sin embargo no había pareja más extraña y dramática en toda Konoha que Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura así que después de la comida Sasuke salió hecho una furia de la casa y Sakura lo siguió corriendo.

—Vengo en un momento— dijo Hinata de repente y se alejó al balcón donde Shikamaru miraba las estrellas vagamente.

Tenten miró al resto del grupo. Naruto había ignorado la partida de Sasuke y jugaba fuercitas contra Kiba usando el brazo que le quedaba. Lee y Choji gritaban como apoyo en el combate, Shino también miraba la acción pero no emitía sonido alguno. Al otro lado de la estancia Ino y Sai hablaban con los rostros muy cerca y en susurros que hacían a la chica sonrojarse.

Tenten imaginó un momento que Neji se encontraba a su lado... todo hubiera sido tan diferente... tal vez hubieran utilizado esa reunión para anunciar la llegada de un nuevo miembro a esta familia tan rara que se había formado con el paso del tiempo y en circunstancias poco comunes, pero Neji no estaba ahí y por el momento mientras menos gente supiera de su hijo más seguro sería para el pequeño y para ella.

Tenten notó el alcohol subiendo a la cabeza de sus amigos, ya no eran niños, la fiesta se hizo mucho más ruidosa y las conversaciones mucho más fluidas.

Sakura volvió sin Sasuke a la fiesta, con su mejor sonrisa y la mirada perdida.

—¿Esta todo bien? — preguntó la castaña

—Todo esta bien. De hecho... es bueno saber que todo esta aclarado.

Sakura no parecía tener intención de explicarse y Tenten no insistió. Al poco rato la pelirosa también estaba ebria y Tenten no pudo hacer más que divertirse con aquella situación

Shikamaru había caído en dos vicios esa noche, tomaba y fumaba como si hubiera hecho una maravillosa amistad con ambas drogas "Temari ya lo hubiera golpeado" pensó divertida.

Y entonces comenzó el karaoke, Shikamaru, Shino, Sai y ella se mantuvieron al margen de la actividad pero aplaudían pero el ambiente era festivo y por un momento Tenten logró olvidar todo.

Neji no estaba muerto, Neji solo estaba retrasado y no podría llegar a la fiesta. No había hijo, no había clan. Solo estaba ella y su extraña familia disfrutando de una noche más en compañía de todos celebrando que estaban vivos.

Y al menos esa noche, por ese momento, Tenten logró olvidar que nunca volvería a ver al genio Hyuga.

 _Tenten escuchó toda la conversación que Neji había mantenido con el anciano Kiyoshi._

 _Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio por un largo rato._

 _—Bueno... ¿Qué haremos?_

 _Aquellas palabras hicieron explotar la poca tranquilidad que el Hyuga había conservado hasta el momento —¿Haremos? ¿No lo has entendido? Nunca podremos tener una vida de pareja normal lo mejor que puedes hacer es buscar a alguien que si pueda garantizar tu seguridad._

 _Tenten lo miró seriamente y solo una palabra recibió el Hyuga en respuesta —No._

 _Neji la miró como encantado. Tenten le sonrió pero él era terco y volvió a insistir —Lo mejor sería que..._

 _—No— lo interrumpió ella —Si tu quieras acabar esto hazlo, pero no lo hagas ver como si fuera una elección que debo tomar yo. Eso es cobarde Neji._

 _Neji se tensó, era cierto, actuaba como si no fuera él. Actuaba como un cobarde que prefería desaparecer el problema antes de si quiera intentar vencer el obstáculo._

 _—Yo estaré bien, te acepto como eres y aceptó cada problema que podamos tener. Es parte de amar a alguien Neji— Tenten no lo dijo directamente a su cara, miraba hacía los árboles frente a ella con expresión serena —Si tu quieres yo estaré a tu lado y si no quieres yo iré detrás de ti, cuidado tu punto ciego... como siempre lo he hecho._

 _Neji tomó la mano de la kunoichi odiándose por la debilidad que había mostrado. Ella siempre había estado detrás de él cuidado de él, dándole la seguridad que necesitaba para atacar a cualquier enemigo. Incluso cuando nadie más comprendía su oscuro ser ella se mantuvo junto a él sin esperar ni un gracias a cambio. Ella siempre había cuidado su punto ciego, la debilidad que pocos conocían, estando con ella él no debía preocuparse de eso, estando con ella el no debía él se sentía libre._

 _Besó su mano ligeramente, gesto que a Tenten le tomó por sorpresa._

 _—Discúlpame Tenten._

 _—Todos tenemos miedo de algo._

 _Neji no había expresado específicamente tener "miedo" pero se dio cuenta que era la palabra correcta, tenía miedo de perderla._

 _—Me gustaría hacer algo especial mañana ¿Te parece bien?_

 _Tenten lo miró con curiosidad recuperando su habitual sonrisa —Claro_

 _Neji se levantó casi de un salto._

 _—Ahora hay que entrenar—_

 _—¿Entrenar? ¡Neji, bromeas!_

 _—No. Levántante, hay una guerra cerca._

 _Tenten puso los ojos en blanco pero antes de que Neji pudiera objetar otra cosa se vio esquivando una shuriken que la chica había lanzado directo a su cara._

 ** _Bueno aquí la continuación._**

 ** _Primero que nada una disculpa por haberme salido de la personalidad de Neji, espero haberlo manejado bien, una de mis grandes preocupaciones es ser fiel a la personalidad orginal pero esta vez quize hacer un Neji más "humano" espero les haya gustado_**

 ** _Segunda cosa; como sabemos hay un canon de NaruHina en Naruto: The last. sin embargo tengo varias ideas que me gustaría plasmar de esta pareja pero esto ya no respetaría el canon, pregunta ¿Les gustaría leer esta versión incluida en los fics que ya existen? ¿Les gustaría leer un NaruHina: The Last? o ninguna de als dos y prefieren que se respete el canon. me encantaría saber su opinión._**

 ** _Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios._**


	5. Sonrisas

**Sonrisas**

 _Tenten llego temprano al punto de reunión, no era el campo de entrenamiento, Neji solo le había indicado como llegar y la hora a la que la necesitaba ahí y aunque ella llego temprano él, por supuesto, ya estaba ahí._

 _—¿Qué hacemos aquí?— preguntó al ver la puerta en donde Neji estaba recargado._

 _Las aguas termales de Konoha, era el spa más caro y exclusivo de toda la aldea._

 _—Decidí que merecíamos un descanso— Neji ladeó la cabeza para indicarle a la chica que entrara._

 _El interior era sumamente acogedor, una mujer esbelta entregó a ambos una toalla y les indicó por donde ir cuando se hubieran desvestido._

 _Cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación los dos shinobis inexpertos se miraron, Neji fingiendo más seguridad de la que en verdad sentía._

 _—Puedo esperarte afuera, si quieres— dijo al fin el shinobi_

 _—No... No, esta bien— contestó ella sonriendo pero aún así le dio la espalda mientras se despojaba de su ropa, él pensó que debía hacer lo mismo._

 _Cuando la chica se volvió a cubrir con la toalla anunció que saldría antes y lo esperaría dentro del agua._

 _Neji le dio dos minutos antes de alcanzarla. La chica estaba metida hasta el cuello en el agua y se cubría la cara con las dos manos. Neji soltó una risa infantil y nerviosa muy poco usual en él, no era la primera vez que la veía... No... Sí era la primera vez que la veía así, en su habitación ella siempre se cobijaba en la oscuridad pero ahora estaban ahí, solos, a plena luz del día. Neji dejó la toalla a un lado y se metió con ella. Le hubiera gustado tener más control de la situación pero lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue nadar hacia ella y abrazarla._

 _—¿Puedo?— pregunto él señalando el característico peinado de la chica ella respondió con un ligero sí y él deshizo sus chonguitos; el cabello castaño cayó por sus hombros, era mucho más largo de lo que aparentaba cuando estaba recogido. A Neji le gustaba, sobre todo porque solo el conocía el largo real de su preciado cabello._

 _—¿Por qué hemos venido?— preguntó ella después de un rato de estar acurrucada en los brazos del chico._

 _—Con todo lo que ha pasado, quería un rato a solas contigo— respondió el —Uno que no involucrara armas— sonrió. Era casi un chiste._

 _Cuando el agua les canso a ambos acordaron salir, se vistieron de nuevo y caminaron hacia el restaurante al otro lado del puente._

 _Neji estaba feliz de ver a Tenten feliz, había pedido que hicieran para ella sus platillos especiales y su postre favorito. Todo era para ella. Sonrió de solo mirarla._

 _Al terminaron volvieron al puente que conectaba ambos lados del spa._

 _Como era el plan un señor se acercó a ellos y tomo una foto de la feliz pareja con su cámara instantánea._

 _Tenten pasó el día riendo, saltando y jugando mientras su hermoso cabello se agitaba con ella. Neji simplemente no podía parar de mirarla y sin temor de que nadie conocido los viera el Hyuga se daba el lujo de sonreír._

Tenten se levantó de la cama, las piernas le pesaban. No, todo le pesaba. El Sol ya había salido ¿Cuando se había vuelto tan vaga?. Se miro al espejo y chasqueo con la lengua. Estaba demasiado grande, demasiado notoria, demasiado evidente.

Se miró un rato más, podía sentir como se movía en su interior. Sakura le aseguraba que estaba bien pero con cada día que avanzaba ella se sentía más nerviosa. Una vez que naciera, en el primer momento en que abriera los ojos todos sabrían que era un Hyuga y sin duda sabrían quien era el padre.

Se puso un vestido amarillo que lo disimulaba mejor que los pantalones. Le habría gustado no salir pero Hinata tenía razón, aun no había comprado nada para el bebé.

El timbre sonó y la chica bajo rápidamente. Hinata también llevaba un vestido, ¿solidaridad? Hanabi también vestía con un vestido azul primaveral, no tan adecuado para el clima otoñal.

—No pude evitar que Hanabi viniera— dijo la Hyuga

Tenten sonrió —Me parece perfecto.

Las tres chicas caminaron por las calles de Konoha, se encontraron a Shikamaru en el camino pero el Nara no tenía ganas de platicar, había estado extraño desde hace meses, en la última reunión Ino había planteado la posibilidad de escribirle a Temari a veces solo la chica de la arena lo hacia entrar en razón.

Naruto también se les cruzó por el camino pero Hinata lo evadió con un ligero saludo que no pasó desaparecido por su amiga y su hermana.

Entraron a la tienda de ropa para bebé.

—¿Es niño o niña? — preguntó Hanabi con emoción.

—No lo sé. Le he dije a Sakura que no me dijera.

—¿Cómo? — gritó Hanabi —¿Y como escogerás el nombre?

—Pues... he pensado en algunos.

—¿Cuáles?

—Son secretos Hanabi, secretos— dijo Tenten riendo lo que causo un puchero en la chica.

—Pues yo creo que será un niño. Así que le regalare este mameluco— dijo la chica levantando un mameluco azul con detalles negros.

Tenten asintió mientras escogía unos biberones, "ojalá no sea un niño" pensó con agonía, un niño traían más problemas al clan que una niña.

Salieron cargando varías bolsas llenas de ropa para bebé.

—Vamos a la florería de Ino, esta cerca— dijo Tenten quien estaba más animada de lo que había estado por los últimos ocho meses.

Hinata asintió preocupada de que su amiga no socializara lo suficiente.

Al llegar a la florería Kiba estaba recargado en el mostrador hablando con Ino, Ackamaru ladró fuertemente cuando las chicas entraron, Hinata acarició al enorme perro.

—Hola chicas— saludo Kiba un poco sorprendida de verlas. Tenten se cubrió discretamente con las bolsas y saludo. —Creo que será mejor irme Ino— sonrió a la chica y salió con Ackamaru de la tienda.

Ino ignoró la situación así que sus amigas intentaron hacer lo mismo. —¡Compraron cosas para el bebé, SIN MI! — gritó Ino inspeccionando las bolsas que Tenten había dejado en el mostrador

—Lo siento— dijo Tenten riendo con la cara de su amiga.

—¿¡Cómo se supone que le diga que no quiero una relación duradera cuando tenemos tan buen sexo!?— Sakura entró gritando a la tienda pero los colores se le subieron al rostro al ver que no solo Ino estaba ahí.

Las cuatro kunoichis rompieron en carcajadas.

—Cierra la puerta Sakura, toda Konoha escuchará tus aventuras sexuales— Ino apenas pudo hablar de la risa. Sakura cerró la puerta aun avergonzada mientras Ino le ofrecía una silla a Tenten, a la chica no le encantaba la idea de estar sentada mientras sus amigas estaban de pie pero estaba cansada así que sin duda era la mejor opción.

—¿Hablas de ese chico? ¿Kazuo?—preguntó Tenten

—Sí, es decir... Lo esta tomando muy enserio y yo...

—Tu esperas a Sasuke— completo Ino

—No, no, Sasuke es historia. No quiero algo serio con...

—Con alguien que no sea Sasuke— volvió a decir la rubia

—¡Sasuke es historia!—gritó la pelirosa. Sus amigas torcieron la boca, incluso Hanabi sabía que era mentira pero eran las amigas de su hermana, no podía opinar demasiado.

—¿Que hacia Kiba aquí? — pregunto Hinata, siendo indiscreta por primera vez en su vida.

Ino sonrió —Nada especial. Pasaba por aquí y vino a platicar.

—¿No salías con Sai?— se aventuró a preguntar Hanabi.

—Bueno, sí. Solo platicaba con Kiba— la rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo tengo una mejor pregunta— dijo Tenten y todas la voltearon a ver —¿Por qué evitaste a Naruto?.

Hinata se sonrojo pero al ver a sus amigas mirarla de manera tan insistente supo que no podría no responder. —Creo que... Simplemente, no... Es decir... Todo lo que pasamos... Lo que dije en la guerra... Y él no...

—Naruto es un idiota, Hinata— la interrumpió Sakura —Pero te quiere... Aunque no lo entiende— Sakura negó fuertemente con la cabeza para sacudirse las ideas —La verdad es que no lo puedo excusar, es un idiota, simplemente— Hinata sonrió tímidamente

—Si quieres mi consejo... Ignóralo, a veces funciona— dijo Ino

—Y muchas veces no— completo Tenten.

—Pues por mucho que me duela admitirlo yo te aconsejo lo mismo que Ino. Tal vez funcione— agregó Sakura.

Hinata miró a su hermana —Sí... Podría funcionar— admitió la pequeña Hyuga pero Hinata no estaba tan convencida de igual forma le sonrió a sus amigas aceptando parcialmente su consejo.

Ino estiró los brazos —¿Qué les parece un poco de vino para nosotras y jugo para la pequeña y la embarazada?— Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, Hanabi no tanto, pero no pudo convencer a las mayores.

Las chicas dejaron la florería cuando el Sol se había ocultado por completo. Sakura fue la primera en separarse de su camino pues su casa quedaba hacia el otro lado. Hanabi y Hinata siguieron el camino hacia casa de Tenten.

Al doblar por el callejón las Hyugas supieron que algo estaba mal, activaron sus Byakugan rápidamente e igual de rápido se encontraron con el primer ataque, las shuriken golperon la pared a solo centímetros de Tenten quien se movió agilmente para esquivarlas.

Hanabi y Hinata la defendieron del siguiente ataque, los dos oponentes se dejaron ver, clones de sombra, lanzaron sus armas contra las chicas. Hanabi fue la primera en lanzarse directamente a ellos y los destruyo de inmediato con su puño suave.

—Muy lentas— dijo un hombre cubierto por la oscuridad, estaba frente a Hanabi y en un segundo estaba detrás de Tenten con una kunai amenzando su abdomen.

—No, tu eres muy lento— Hinata se dio la vuelta lo más rapido que Tenten la había visto moverse y golpeo con el puño suave al hombre, acertó una patada en el costado que lo alejo de Tenten y lo hizo soltar la kunai. Hanabi llego a donde el hombre se estaba poniendo de pie y con un golpe certero en la nuca lo dejo inconciente.

—¡Vamos!— Grito Hinata quien tomo el control de la situación —Hanabi, ve con papá dile lo que sucedió y luego busca a Rock Lee, que haga guardia fuera de la casa de Tenten.

—Sí— contestó su hermana obediente.

—Vamos, Tenten— la chica siguió a su amiga hacia su casa, con el Byakugan activado se dio cuenta de que la Hyuga creía que podía haber más gente persiguiéndolas.

Al llegar a casa Tenten se sintió un poco más aliviada, Hinata encendió la luz y ayudó a su amiga a recostarse en el sofá.

—Prepararé un té— dijo Hinata yendo a la cocina cuando alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta.

La Hyuga abrió rapidamente al comprobar con el Byakugan que Lee estaba afuera —¿Qué ha pasado bella flor?— Preguntó a Hinata pero sus ojos miraban hacia el fondo de la sala donde Tenten se quejaba del dolor. —¿Tenten? ¿Qué tienes? — corrió hacia ella.

—No lo sé... Duele. Sakura— dijo Tenten encorvandose hacia adelante.

Lee salió disparado de la casa en busca de Sakura. Hinata se arrodillo frente a ella. —Aguanta, no tarda.

Ambas chicas escucharon ruidos en el tejado de la casa lo que alteró más a Tenten y aumentó su dolor.

—Tranquila, Kiba y Shino están arriba. Choji esta a cinco tejados y Sai esta al norte— informó Hinata para tranquilizarla.

—¿Todos?

—Claro que sí, todos estamos aquí para cuidarte— dijo Sakura entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta. —Ahora respira, debes tranquilizarte— Sakura se hincó junto a la castaña y comenzó el chequeo mientras Hinata volvió a abrir la puerta por segunda vez.

Esta vez se encontró a Hanabi afuera —Lo saben, todo el clan lo sabe. Padre a ido a ver al Hokage. Pide que no salgan de aquí hasta que tengan alguna solución

Hinata asintió —Vuelve con el clan, investiga quienes saben y que quieren.

Hanabi asintió antes de desaparecer.

Cuando Hinata volvió al sofá Tenten estaba profundamente dormida. —No ha sido grave, demasiado estrés. Estará bien. ¿Qué ha pasado? Cuando llegué vi a todos en puestos de vigilancia.

—Nos han atacado... Querían atacar a Tenten, Hanabi me ha dicho que el clan sabe lo del bebé. Mi padre fue con el Hokage.

Sakura asintió —Entiendo... ¿Qué queda por hacer?— Preguntó

—Esperar a que Kakashi-sensei de alguna instrucción. Y resguardar la casa.

Sakura miro a su amiga, la tímida Hinata había desaparecido, con el Byakugan activado y esa pose autoritaria lo único que veía era una kunoichi capaz de todo. Hinata era más grande y Naruto la estaba perdiendo. Sakura le sonrió.

—¿Qué debo hacer?— Preguntó Sakura, Hinata vaciló un momento, le estaba pidiendo una orden.

—Quédate aquí, si Tenten te necesita es mejor que estés dentro.

Sakura asintió. Ambas chicas miraron a su amiga dormida, parecía tranquila. Incluso tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Ajena a todo lo que sucedía.

 _Neji cargo en brazos a la kunoichi hasta su dormitorio mientras ella seguía riendo pero ahora coquetamente, incitando al shinobi a ser parte de su coqueteo. Cuando ella le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja juguetonamente fue demasiado para él._

 _Se apresuró a subir las escaleras y a jugar con ella debajo de las sábanas._

 _ **Aquí esta la continuación, no me maten sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero les prometí que la terminaria (las tres historias) y lo haré. Espero todavía haya gente por ahí leyendo esto jajaja. Un placer leerlos viejos lectores y bienvenidos a los nuevos.**_

 _ **Recuerden; lean, disfruten y comenten.**_

 _ **Nos leemos.**_


	6. Mirar hacia atrás

**Mirar hacia atrás**

 _Neji se despertó antes que ella, como siempre. Nadie lo sabía más que Tenten pero el Hyuga amaba la oscuridad de la madrugada, era diferente a la oscuridad nocturna, la oscuridad nocturna esta llena de misterio, es peligrosa y la gente siempre esta alerta. Las madrugadas en cambio son frías, frescas, acogedoras y relajantes para alguien que debe estar en alerta permanente._

 _Sin embargo esa mañana se sentía diferente, algo no estaba bien, activo el Byakugan pero no encontró nada sospechoso a los alrededores de la casa de Tenten. Algo seguía sin estar bien. Con esa sensación se levanto y fue a darse un frío baño. Le gustaba el frío, lo mantenía despierto y sereno._

 _Al salir de la ducha Tenten comenzaba a levantarse, el cabello suelto le caía hasta los hombros, sonreía con tranquilidad, ella no notaba nada extraño. Neji también sonrió y decidió que estaba ligeramente paranoico esa mañana._

 _—¿Por qué no me has despertado? — preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño._

 _—Me gusta cuando duermes— dijo él colocándose la venda en la frente. Últimamente Tenten se levantaba más temprano, la guerra estaba cerca, se anunciaba, se sentía, se movía hacia ellos sigilosa pero constante. Dormir, en su opinión se estaba volviendo una enorme perdida de tiempo para estar con ella y ella parecía pensar de la misma manera._

 _Tenten puso los ojos en blanco —Bueno, mientras me baño te toca preparar el desayuno._

 _Neji paro de acomodarse la venda —Yo no cocino Tenten._

 _—Yo cocino peor— dijo ella riendo. Era cierto. —Eso te pasa por ducharte antes._

 _Neji deshizo el trabajo con la venda y camino hacia el baño —Yo no cocino, Tenten— dijo abriendo la llave del agua._

 _Tenten se encogió de hombros mientras se colocaba debajo del agua —Supongo que podemos desayunar más tarde._

 _—Cuando haya amanecido— respondió él._

Era diferente esa vez.

Había empacado muchas veces para sus misiones, incontables veces, pero esa vez era diferente, no había misión, estaba escapando. Escapar... Una palabra horrible. Se escondía.

Tenten terminó su equipaje y comenzó a colocar ropa de bebé en otro bolso. Eso también era diferente, jamás había empacado cosas que no fueran para ella.

Saco algunos biberones que Ino le había regalado, ropa que Hinata había comprado, mantas que Sakura le había dado y una elegante sonaja que Hanabi le había dado con el emblema de los Hyuga. Se preguntó si alguna vez su hijo podría portar ese emblema en la ropa.

Del fondo del cajón sacó la foto que le habían tomado con Neji en su cita y la colocó al fondo del bolso. Junto a la foto puso la banda ninja del difunto Hyuga. Hiashi se la había entregado. También había ropa de él en ese mismo cajón pero ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarla. Cerro el cajón de inmediato.

El pequeño dio una patada en su estomago —¿Tampoco te quieres ir? — preguntó ella —No te preocupes, volveremos, Konoha es nuestro hogar— sonrió al pensar en Temari —Aunque en Suna también hay personas maravillosas— le resultaba extraño pensar en su primer encuentro con la kunoichi de la arena, la hizo pedazos en un combate y con el paso de las años se habían vuelto amigas, Temari confia en ella sus armas, sus temores y los detalles de su relación con el Nara. Lamento no haberle informado en persona de la llegada del pequeño Hyuga pero no había tenido opción.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Tenten se colocó dos pergaminos de armas en las piernas, debajo del vestido y bajo a la puerta.

Estaba oscuro, no era su hora favorita del día pero según Kakashi era la hora conveniente para salir.

Sakura tomó el bolso del bebé e Ino tomo su mochila —No estoy enferma— dijo Tenten molesta.

Ino movió las manos con énfasis —No deberías cargar tanto— señalo su estomago —Eso ya se ve demasiado pesado.

Tenten rió, si, el bebé ya era pesado.

Las tres caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta de Konoha. La gente ahí era demasiada, Tenten pensó que eso no era discreto pero no podía reprochárselos, sobre todo a Lee y Gai—sensei quienes no verían al pequeño hasta después.

Hiashi y Hanabi también estaban ahí. Se dirigió primero hacia quienes consideraba su pequeña familia. Ambas bestias verdes de Konoha casi lloran al despedirse. Tenten sonrió con amabilidad, eran las personas más raras que conocía y las amaba.

Pasó luego hacia el Hokage actual y la Godaime quienes le aseguraron que arreglarían las actas para el bebé, sería un habitante de Konoha aunque naciera en Suna. Gozaría de la protección de Konoha donde quiera que estuvieran.

Por último se despidió de Hiashi y Hanabi. Hanabi estaba triste pues no podría ir en el viaje. Hiashi en cambio estaba un poco más tranquilo con que Tenten partiera de inmediato. Hablo sobre una campaña interna en el Bouke, ahora que conocían de la existencia del hijo de Neji, el clan estaba dividido.

—Es mejor que no estés aquí por ahora. El clan esta en discusión constante, algunos apoyan a una nueva rama de la familia para ser sucesores del Bouke, otros dicen que Hanabi debería tomar el mando provisional hasta que el hijo de Neji este en edad de representarlos— Tenten asintió consternada —peor debo preguntarte a ti ¿Te gustaría que tu hijo tomará el lugar de Neji en un futuro?

Tenten pensó que esa respuesta no le pertenecía —¿La marca? — preguntó

—Es otra cuestión, es inevitable hasta ahora. Los secretos del Byakugan mueren con ella y algunos cree, imprescindible para que los hijos de Hinata estén protegidos.

Hinata movió la cabeza negativamente —Si fuera por mi eso no pasaría Tenten— Tenten sonrió, eso lo sabía. Hanabi estuvo de acuerdo asintiendo fuertemente.

—Intentare hacer entrar en razón a algunos, veré que se puede hacer. Por ahora es mejor que no te encuentren.

Un gruñido de Ackamaru hizo a todos voltear hacia la puerta, Kiba y Naruto estaban ahí. Shikamaru se encontraba un poco más atrás recargando en la puerta.

—Es hora— dijo Shikamaru desde atrás. Todos asintieron en perfecta sincronía. Años de práctica.

Los chicos fueron los primeros en salir seguidos por Ino y Sakura, Hinata y Tenten fueron las últimas.

—¿Lista?— Preguntó la Hyuga

—Siempre— contestó Tenten, era la respuesta que a Neji le gustaba escuchar al empezar un entrenamiento.

Tenten miró hacia atrás un momento, se alegró de ver a tantos de sus amigos ahí. Se alegro de ver Konoha de pie, fuerte como siempre. Pensó en Neji saliendo por esas puertas, la última vez que lo había visto, pero el recuerdo no la entristeció. Neji salió fuerte, decidido, y así se iba ella ahora, fuerte, decidida.

—Volveré— dijo en un susurro como si se despidiera de Neji pero de inmediato se arrepintió, Neji siempre iría a donde ella fuera, lo sabía, su fuerza la acompañaba —Volveremos— dijo y sonrió con decisión.

Dio media vuelta y dejo la aldea detrás.

 ** _Bueno he aquí el capítulo, espero les gustara, espero sus comentarios que siempre me ayudan y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias también por los follows, los aprecio mucho._**


	7. Seguridad

**Seguridad**

Suna parecía mirarla con los brazos abiertos, el sol salía detrás de la villa cuando llegaron. Recordó cuando había ido por primera vez, en compañía de Neji y su equipo tras la misión del rescate de Gaara.

Ahora todo eso parecía muy distante.

Sakura tomo la delantera.

—Increíble como Temari puede vivir aquí— se quejó Ino —Es tan diferente a Konoha.

Hinata asintió. El lugar era mucho menos cómodo al estar en el medio del desierto pero no parecía realmente molestar a la gente de ahí. A su amiga de la arena les encantaba su hogar sin duda.

Conforme se acercaban dos figuras comenzaron a distinguirse entre la arena. El cabello rojo de Gaara era inconfundible y a su lado una chica menuda sonreía tímidamente.

—Bienvenidas— dijo Gaara cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca.

La chica se acercó a cada una entregándoles sus papeles de ingreso a la aldea. Aún cuando Tenten nunca había tenido una gran relación con Gaara se sintió conmovida de que el Kazekage en persona les hubiera dado la bienvenida.

—Ella es Matsuri. Una amiga de la familia. Será su guía hasta que Temari vuelva.

—Un gusto Matsuri— saludo Hinata. Sakura pareció reconocerla así que solo asintió con una sonrisa ante su presencia.

—Será mejor que les mostremos su hogar— dijo Matsuri. Su tono de voz era más seguro que su expresión.

Gaara comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior de la aldea, el resto del grupo la siguió. Caminaron en silencio por las calles de Suna aunque a Tenten todo le parecía igual.

—Esa es la casa de Temari— dijo Matsuri de pronto señalando una casa exactamente igual al resto —Y esta de aquí será la suya— Matsuri corrió a la puerta de una casa y la abrió.

El interior era fresco y relajante, un gran contraste con el calor de afuera. Las casa de Suna parecían estar hechas de algún material que no encerraba el calor. Sin mucha ceremonia Tenten se arrojo al sillón. Estaba increíblemente cansada.

Vio a Kankuro llegar al umbral de la puerta a una velocidad asombrosa y los hermano Sabaku no y Matsuri entraron a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

—He informado que han llegado a salvo— dijo Kankuro, luego miró a su hermano quien asintió con discreción.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Ino

—Los Hyuga te buscan; Hanabi nos ha informado que el clan esta discutiendo si llegado el momento el mando del Bouke debe pasar al hijo de Neji.

Tenten ya sabía eso pero levantó una ceja en espera de algo peor.

—Por ahora estarás segura aquí pero si llegasen a descubrir tu paradero la aldea podría verse comprometida— Gaara hablo con seriedad

—¿Estarían obligado a llevar a Tenten ante los Hyuga? — Sakura se cruzó de brazos

Matsuri negó —No, los Hyuga no pueden obligarnos a eso pero si el niño posee el Byakugan los Hyuga podrían acusar a la aldea de retención de un Hyuga y pedir que lo devuelvan a Konoha.

—¿Aún cuando nosotras testifiquemos que estamos aquí por voluntad?¿O mi padre?— Preguntó Hinata

Kankuro asintió —Deben aprobarlo por mayoría.

—¡Es mi hijo! ¿Cómo pueden decir que yo lo retengo?

Kankuro negó —Es un Hyuga, podrían argumentar que utilizaste a Neji para tener control sobre un Byakugan.

A Tenten la idea le dio náuseas pero sabía que era verdad

—¡Eso es ridículo!—estalló Ino —¡Nadie en la maldita aldea se creerá eso!

Tenten levantó el brazo —Tal vez Ino, pero no importa lo que crea la aldea si no lo que diga la mayoría de los Hyuga

—Si algo así se presentará ¿tú y tu padre pueden hacer algo, cierto? — preguntó Sakura

Hinata asintió —El Bouke tiene independencia en algunas decisiones peor el Souke puede apelarlas también

—Hinata— susurró Tenten, todos la miraron —¿Cuál es la posibilidad real de que algo así suceda?

Hinata meditó un momento —Cuarenta o treinta por ciento.

Tenten sonrió. Se sentía un poco más confiada

Kankuro asintió —De cualquier forma gran parte del clan estimaba mucho a Neji y estoy seguro de que cuidaran de su hijo y de ti

El grupo estuvo de acuerdo, pronto Gaara y Kankuro se despidieron y Matsuri compartió la tarde con ellas. Pronto la habían adoptado como una más del grupo, era una chica sencilla y divertida, la mezcla entre Ino y Hinata.

Pasaron los siguientes cuatro días dando vueltas por la aldea, pronto las chicas de Konoha comenzaron a distinguir algunas zonas y lugares y todo dejo de ser increíblemente parecido

—Entonces dos pizcas de sal y lo revuelves bien— dijo Hinata mientras le mostraba como se hacia el estofado.

—Dos— repitió Tenten atenta a las instrucciones de su amiga. Hinata había pasado toda la mañana mostrándole a Sakura y a ella como se cocinaba adecuadamente.

Ino había pasado de la clase y había desperdiciado su mañana viendo la TV. Matsuri había prometido visitarlas más tarde pero asumieron que la chica se había retrasado por algo en el trabajo

—Ahora solo queda esperar un poco y estará listo— dijo Hinata retirándose de la cocina. Sakura se quedo en la cocina mientras Tenten fue a la habitación de arriba a cambiarse los zapatos.

Una vez en la habitación se sentó en la cama y miró al techo. Sonrió. No podía negar que estaba preocupada pero al menos ahí se sentía segura —Gracias Neji, por cuidarnos— dijo en un susurro mientras frotaba su abultado vientre. Estaba cerca, y estaba en ese sentido, más nerviosa a cada hora.

Alguien toco la puerta y escuchó mencionar a Temari. Se sintió feliz, su amiga de la arena había llegado.

Tenten bajó las escaleras con pesadez pero con una brillante sonrisa.

—Estas enorme— dijo Temari con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias— contestó la castaña con sarcasmo pero sonriente.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Tenten terminó de bajar las escaleras —Se lo debo a Shikamaru, el supo que sería lo mejor alejarme de Konoha— y lo dijo de corazón

—Escuche que Hiashi-sama aboga porque no sea marcado.

Tenten asintió —Veremos como resulta eso— intentó no preocuparse demasiado.

—¿Es cierto que te atacaron?

Tenten asintió de nuevo y se encogió de hombros para no darle importancia.

—Organizaremos una cena por tu regreso... y el de Shikamaru— dijo Sakura soltando una risita pequeña.

Temari puso los ojos en blanco —Entonces iré a mi casa a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, nos sorprendió una tormenta en el desierto y no he dormido mucho

—Asegurate de estar aquí a las 8—dijo Tenten cruzando los brazos sobre su prominente barriga.

—Aquí estaremos— aseguró y salió de la casa dejando a sus cuatro amigas platicando sobre los platillos de la cena.

Matsuri llegó unos minutos después y reveló que compartía con Hinata el gusto por la cocina.

El estofado estuvo listo. También la carne y las verduras y una vez puesto sobre la mesa todo se veía delicioso

—Hinata, Matsuri esto es increíble— dijo Sakura

—Deberías cocinar así para Naruto un día— dijo Ino riendo. Hinata se sonrojó

—No la molesten— abogó Tenten pero ella tampoco pudo contener la risa.

Matsuri sonrió, nunca había hablado con Naruto pero significa mucho para Gaara así que de cierta forma la chica de Suna también lo apreciaba.

—Ya casi es hora espero que...

Pero Ino no terminó la frase. La primera explosión se escucho fuertemente. Las chicas se movieron rapidamente y todas salieron de la casa a enfrentar el problema. Tenten iba detrás de todas pero también estaba alerta. Shikamaru y Temari tambien estaban fuera de su casa, ambos en posición exacta para cubrirse las espaldas.

—¡Ahi! — gritó Hinata con el Byakugan activado señalando un punto en el cielo.

Temari tomó el abanicó e intento darle a la enorme ave que soltaba las bombas.

—¿Deidara? — preguntó Shikamaru atónito —No... el jutsu es como el de Sai...

La arena de Gaara se elevó hacia el intruso y apretó el pájaro para hacerlo desaparecer. El hombre sobre el animal comenzó a caer.

La arena se precipitó hacia él pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo el hombre desaprecio y todo quedó en un silencio espectral.

El gritó fue sofocado por el asombro. Ninguno de los grandes ninjas presentes lo había visto venir, dos kunais se incrustaron en la espalda de Matsuri y la tercera fue desviada por la sombra de Shikamaru.

Hinata hizo un sondeo rápido —¡Temari! — gritó la chica suficientemente rápido para que su abanico lograra desviar las 10 shuriken que iban contra ella.

Tenten y Sakura corrieron a Matsuri que luchaba por mantener el equilibrio. Hinata siguió buscando

—Creo que se fue...

Temari miro a la pelirosa curar a su amiga

—¿Pero qué fue eso? — dijo en voz alta

Esucho a Hinata gritar en medio de la cuarta y quinta explosión y Shikamaru se movio entre ella y una luz blanca que lo atravezó.

Sakura estaba intentando detener la hemorragia de Matsuri e Ino y Temari estaban al otro lado de la calle buscando al atacante. Fue tan rápido que nadie logro llegar a Shikamaru.

Tenten saco el pergamino de emergencia que colgaba de su cadera y con las fuerzas que tenía levantó una muralla de acero que partió la luz a la mitad.

Lo último que escuchó fue a Sakura gritando su nombre y a Temari gritando el de Shikamaru.

 _Neji se colocó la banda ninja. No, la banda de la alianza. Estaría en un escuadrón diferente a Tenten. Odiaba la idea pero confiaba en el plan._

 _Tenten buscaba todo lo necesario, Neji se colocó detrás de ella y acomodó su banda ninja en la frente de ella._

 _—perfecto— dijo ella agradeciéndole su gesto._

 _Neji acaricio su cuello y le sonrió ligeramente —Me reuniré contigo en cuanto pueda._

 _Tenten lo miró —No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien. Tú mantente con vida._

 _Neji junto sus frentes haciendo chocar el metal de sus bandas ninjas —Tú mantente con vida— le repitió_

 _Tenten asintió con una sonrisa._

 _Neji cerró los ojos disfrutando ese momento de calma y la beso con la tranquilidad que solo existía entre los dos mientras el mundo se preparaba para el caos de una guerra._


	8. La familia siempre se apoya

**La familia siempre se apoya**

 _La perdió de vista muy pronto, al estar en escuadrones diferentes no tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir pronto aun así se sentía extrañamente confiado, tal vez el discurso de Gaara lo había inspirado._

 _Proteger a Naruto, proteger a todos los shinobis, proteger a Hinata, proteger a Hanabi, proteger a Tenten. Eso iba a hacer._

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el cabello rubio inconfundible de Ino y luego escuchó un leve suspiro de Hinata. Les sonrió a ambas —¿Cómo estan todos?— Preguntó. Se sentía increíblemente bien, recuperada de alguna extraña forma.

Pero las expresiones de Ino y Hinata no contribuyeron a su optimismo —Shikamaru sigue muy grave en operación. Matsuri también— informó Hinata.

Tenten comenzó a levantarse, Ino intentó impedirlo pero la castaña se sentía bien y solo quería estar de pie. Supuso qu Sakura estaria donde Shikamaru al igual que Temari —Deberíamos ir a ver a Matsuri, no creo que Gaara se pueda ocupar de ella ahora.

Hinata estuvo de acuerdo cuando llegaron al quirofano donde la chica de la arena se encontraba Ino entró con la vestimenta adecuada, ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Hinata y Tenten se quedaron solas en la sala de espera.

Se sintió reconfortada con la presencia de Hyuga ahí aunque antes de la guerra no tenían una relación muy cercana ella sabía que Neji la apreciaba y de cierta forma ella también la estimaba desde entonces, después de la noticia del pequeño bebé Hinata se había vuelto su incondicional y tener a una Hyuga de tan buen corazón como amiga simplemente calmaba sus nervios.

—Creo que Naruto te ama— soltó sin ceremonia. Hinata enrojeció enseguida y la miro como si la acabaran de espantar —Solo que él no lo entiende... Neji tampoco lo entendía hasta que casi muero.

Hinata levantó la cabeza —¿En verdad?.

Tenten asintió antes de continuar —Era una misión simple, eso parecía así que la Godaime solo nos mando a él y a mi, pero fuimos emboscados de regreso a la aldea. Tuvimos que resguardarnos en una aldea pequeña, una anciana y su hija nos acogieron pero me hirieron de gravedad y pase dos días inconsciente— Tenten cerró los ojos para recordar con más claridad —Kaede se llamaba la anciana. En fin. Cuando desperté Neji lloraba junto a mi, creyó que moriría... Y me dijo "No podré seguir mañana si me abandonas hoy" — la chica sonrió con melancolía, nadie sabía esa historia más que ella y Neji, ahora Hinata guardaba esa preciada memoria también —Así que no creo que Naruto no te ame... Solo que no lo entiende tal vez confunde sus sentimientos.

Hinata intentó sonreír —Creo que... Puede ser.

Tenten le sonrió —Tranquila Hinata... Naruto será muy fuerte y entiende bien los sentimientos de otras personas... Le cuesta entender sus propios sentimientos.

Kazakage-sama— Hinata anunció su llegada levantándose de su asiento. Tenten no se molesto en hacerlo.

—¿Cómo esta?— preguntó sin mencionar su nombre.

—Aún no lo sabemos, lo último que nos informaron es que habían determinado que veneno era peor no la cantidad así que están intentando cerrar las heridas mientras controlan el avance del veneno— contestó Hinata

Gaara asintió, estaba cansado

—Entiendo... Por favor, manténganse aquí a espera de cualquier noticia.

—Lo haremos Gaara, no te preocupes— respondió Tenten. Gaara dio media vuelta y se alejo a paso veloz hacia sus demás asuntos —¿Lo vez Hinata? Ahora él lo entiende.

Hinata sonrió —Espero no tener que morir para que Naruto comprenda— fue una declaración sincera pero a Tenten le pareció que estaba cargada de tristeza y amor.

—Creo. No, estoy segura, que Naruto no dejaría que nadie te lastimara.

Hinata pareció recuperar un poco de su alegría y su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más. Ino salió del quirófano con una sonrisa —Todo esta controlado.

Tenten sintió un gran alivió aunque duró poco pues la imagen de Sakura con Shikamaru la golpeó de inmediato. —Quisiera ir a ver a Temari— dijo de pronto.

Ino y Hinata la acompañaron y se retiraron a la habitación de Matsuri cuando estuvieron con ella.

Temari estaba sentada frente al quirófano donde atendían a Shikamaru. Tenten pensó que jamás había visto a su amiga en ese estado. Estaba, literalmente, temblando.

—Temari— llamó Tenten. Temari dio un pequeño salto

—¡Tenten! — se alegraba de verla ahí de pie saludable.

—Matsuri esta fuera de peligro— informó. Temari volvió a sonreír con agradecimiento. —Me sentaré— dijo sentándose, estaba comenzando a cansarse.

Le parecía gracioso el tipo de amistad que había logrado con Temari, despues de un inusual comienzo ambas chicas hablaban con regularidad cuando Temari visitaba la aldea.

—Shikamaru quiere que este con él cuando tome el mando del clan Nara.

—¿y cual es el problema? — preguntó Tenten.

Temari se encogió de hombros —No lo sé, tengo miedo— Tenten no dijo nada por un momento. Temari era alguien difícil de hacer hablar —Mi relación con Shikamaru siempre ha sido... Es decir, no formal... Dejar la aldea, dejar toda mi vida por él... ¿Y si no funciona? — volvió a callar —¡Agh! Escúchame Tenten, diciendo estupideces cuando Shikamaru esta tan grave. Creí que moriría con él cuando vi su herida.

Tenten le sonrió —Estoy segura que podrán hablar de todo cuando despierte porque Shikamaru despertará Temari y más te vale que lo recibas con una de esas sonrisas que dices que le gustan.

Temari se sonrojo —No debí contarte eso— dijo con una pequeña risa. Tenten comenzó a reír y Temari se le unió con una risa nerviosa pero sincera.

Dejo a su amiga tranquila y fue hasta donde estaba Hinata y Matsuri.

—Nos has dado un buen susto Matsuri— dijo Tenten entrando a la habitación.

—Lo siento— dijo ella con una sonrisa cansada —Gaara— agregó en un susurro cuando lo vio entrar. Tenten se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación junto con Hinata.

No solo dejaron la habitación sino el hospital. Kankuro le informó que todo había sido registrado y era seguro. Lo único que Tenten quería hacer era descansar en una cómoda cama.

Ino las acompaño también. Sakura aun no regresaba pero el sueño venció a Tenten casi de inmediato al llegar a la habitación.

Cuando despertó unas horas después el Sol estaba por esconderse. Hinata le informó que Shikamaru había sufrido otra recaída y Sakura volvía a estar en el quirófano esta vez ayudada por Ino.

Ambas chicas pasaron el resto de la tarde sumergidas en una atmósfera de tristeza y angustia. Ino volvió muy entrada la noche anunciando que Shikamaru estaba de nuevo fuera de peligro pero Sakura había decido quedarse en el hospital unas horas más.

Hinata cocino una cena Ino y eso pareció calmar su nerviosismo pero cuando el timbre de la puerta sono la chica dejo los platos de inmediato.

Ino y Hinata se pudieron detrás de la puerta, ambas con kunais en manos y guardaron silencio.

—Bajen las armas Ino, Hinata. Somos nosotros— las tres chicas no pudieron ocultar su sonrisa al escuchar la voz de Kiba. El ladrido de Ackamaru confirmó su presencia y cuando Hinata inspeccionó con el Byakugan Ino abrió la puerta con gran placer.

—Hemos llegado hace una hora— dijo Naruto entrando a la casa. Tenten vio como Hinata dio media vuelta y fue a la cocina a servir más comida —¡Es increíble todo lo que ha pasado!.

Kiba asintió —Nosotros venimos de un punto de encuentro, una pista de Sasuke. Hay ninjas no identificados reuniendose por todos lados y creemos que alguno organizó el ataque.

Ino se sentó —¿Cómo consiguió Sasuke esa pista?

—Un ave calló en el desierto aunque ahora pensamos que la dejaron caer... Todo es muy raro— contestó Kiba.

—¡Hinata! Eres increíble— gritó Naruto al ver la comida frente a sus ojos, no dijo nada más comenzó a devorar el platillo a una velocidad asombrosa.

—¿Como te encuentras tu Tenten? — preguntó Kiba

—Bien, no tengo heridas ni nada.

—Ojalá Shikamaru despierte pronto, seguro el puede hacer un plan. Temari tampoco esta en condiciones de ayudar mucho.

—Escuché que Sakura lo estaba operando de nuevo— dijo Naruto haciendo una pausa en su comida

—Terminó hace un momento peor esta bajo observación.

Siguieron comiendo sin decir mucho durante un momento. Tenten estaba relajada, a pesar de todo se sentía en confianza y protegida ahí además la comida de Hinata era simplemente deliciosa.

Kiba les explicó que se había reunido con los ninjas desconocidos y el hombre que los había reunido ahí había lanzado papeles con tareas específicas. Él había recibido uno que decía "Bienvenido intruso, Inuzuka Kiba"

—Pero tú no debes preocuparte por nada Tenten— dijo Naruto —Bueno sí, una cosa. Ese niño y nada más. De todo lo demás la familia se hara cargo.

Tenten lo miró sorprendida "la familia" el no hablaba de los Hyuga, el hablaba de la familia, de todos. Ella sabía a quienes se refería.

—Exactamente, el hijo de Hyuga Neji estará bien cuidado por nosotros— dijo Kiba. Ackamaru ladró.

La familia, eso eran. Una enorme y disfuncional familia creada por personas que, en un tiempo, eran completos desconocidos y donde absolutamente todos eran individuos con cualidades y personalidades muy específicas

Pero a pesar de todo, eran personas que se pondrían una frente a otra para protegerse de los ataques enemigos.

 _ **Sé que no avanzó mucho pero era para emparejarlo un poco con las otras historias. Igual espero les guste. Jaja fue como un capítulo de relleno pero era necesario para conectar cosas. No me maten. XD. No estamos leyendo**_


	9. Planes secretos

**Planes secretos**

 _Neji lo veía todo a lo lejos, iban a perder. Por primera vez el pánico lo atacó aunque su rostro no lo revelara. Si Naruto moría todo estaría perdido. De eso estaba seguro._

 _Él, Hyuga Neji, el gran genio Hyuga no podía dejar que la guerra se perdiera, Tenten y toda su familia sufrirían si eso pasaba._

 _Estaba débil, aunque no se lo admitiría a nadie, no le quedaba fuerza para hacer un Kaiten más. Pero no dejaría que la guerra se perdiera._

 _Cerró los ojos, fueron solo milisegundos que parecieron eternos. Se disculpó con Tenten, ella no debía pensar que lo hizo por egoísmo sino por verdadero amor, porque era la forma que tenía de protegerla en ese momento. La forma que tenía de protegerlos a todos._

 _Se movió rápido, lo más rápido que pudo con la fuerza que le quedaba y se interpuso entre su prima y las armas de Madara._

 _Los maderos se incrustaron en su espalda con una fuerza agonizante y cuando cayó al piso supo que jamás podría levantarse de nuevo._

Tenten sonrió al ver a Temari entrar a la habitación. No la veía desde el ataque pero Shikamaru se había recuperado satisfactoriamente y ahora ambos se alojaban en casa de Temari. Su amiga rubia parecía estar de mejor humor e incluso sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo inusual.

—¿Cómo va Shikamaru?— preguntó Tenten con cortesía mientras se levantaba con dificultad de la cama. Temari le ayudó a incorporarse.

—Creo que bien, estar echado en la cama le agrada— dijo con una risa —Pero no vengo a hablarte de eso.

Tenten lo sabía y también tenía una vaga idea de lo que su amiga quería hablar. Asintió con la disciplina de una fuerte kunoichi y Temari se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama.

—Sasuke ha aceptado ser un infiltrado, si se da la oportunidad— Tenten no reaccionó de forma especial, Sasuke era el mejor para entrar a las filas enemigas —Sé que tienes esa técnica para invocar personas… si Sasuke logrará infiltrarse podría usarla para…

—Es un consumo de chakra excesivo. Probablemente solo Naruto podría hacerlo y ambas sabemos que él no es el agente perfecto para una misión de infiltración— Tenten negó

Temari asintió —Lo sé… pero si pudiera invocar al menos a uno.

Tenten se mordió el labio —Lo intente una vez con Neji y casi pierde un brazo. Invocar a una persona es mucho más difícil que invocar un arma— guardó silencio un momento —Además de peligroso ¿Y si te invocan a la orilla de un acantilado? Esos sellos llevan tu sangre impresa es un poder demasiado grande sobre alguien.

Temari asintió, no es que desconociera los riesgos de la técnica secreta de Tenten pero era la mejor opción que tenían. Kiba ya les había comentado que su enemigo podía detectarlos a distancia.

—Los haré— dijo al fin la chica embarazada —Pero no puedo sellarlos con el chakra que tengo así que deberá hacerlo Naruto— suspiró —Pero intentemos no usarlos. Son peligrosos.

Temari asintió —Será nuestro plan B.

Tenten estuvo de acuerdo. Temari se retiró, debía ir con Shikamaru a ver a su hermano.

Tenten bajó las escaleras con pereza y sueño. Hinata iba llegando a la casa, pudo ver como el Sol comenzaba a descender.

—Prepararé la cena— dijo la Hyuga y se retiró a la cocina. Tenten la siguió con la mirada y acarició su vientre. Estaba más cerca que nunca. El pequeño bebé se movió.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Matsuri entró, estaba agitada. Había corrido mucho más rápido que sus capacidades. —Hay que irnos— dijo. Tenten se levantó de un saltó —No es un Hyuga pero alguien nos esta observando y esta cerca— dijo

Hinata salió de la cocina, como había escuchado todo ya inspeccionaba alrededor con el Byakugan. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza para no dar señal de alarma. También los veían a ella. —Me quedaré para entretenerlo. Matsuri tu lleva a Tenten a un lugar seguro— Hinata habló con una autoridad no propia de ella.

Matsuri condujo a Tenten hacia la puerta trasera y apenas salieron de la casa una parte de esta explotó. —¡Hinata!— gritó Tenten pero Matsuri no le permitió volver. La tomó fuerte de la muñeca y la jalo hacia el callejón

—Volveré por ella pero muévete Tenten— dijo Matsuri

Tenten no tuvo más opción que seguirla, si volvía sería un estorbo para sus amigas. La siguió a toda prisa. Matsuri dio vuelta en varias calles, Tenten estaba segura de que no podría recordar la ruta de vuelta a casa.

Matsuri golpeo una puerta. Una mujer anciana abrió apresurada —¿Matsuri?— preguntó con incredulidad y sus ojos se abrieron más cuando vio a Tenten.

—Anciana Balli, te pido refugio para mi amiga solo por unas horas.

La anciana no dudo ni un segundo, dejo entrar a Tenten

—Iré a ayudar Hinata, volveré por ti cuando todo se haya calmado— Matsuri desapareció a toda velocidad.

La anciana Balli la observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación. Era una habitación pequeña y mal iluminada. Había un marco de puerta sin puerta que dejaba ver la otra habitación. Unas literal viejas y mal acomodadas.

—¿Qué es este lugar?— preguntó sin mucho tacto

—Un orfanato. Matsuri vivía aquí antes de conseguir un empleo— dijo con una sonrisa. La anciana le sirvió un poco de té que Tenten tomó gustosa. —Veo que pronto tendrás un niño. ¿Qué nombre llevará?

Tenten negó con la cabeza —No lo sé, ni siquiera sé su sexo.

La anciana Balli sonrió —Apuesto que es un niño ¿Puedo? — dijo señalando su viente. Tenten asintió. La anciana tomó entre sus manos el abultado vientre de la castaña y cerró los ojos —Un niño, segura. Mmmm…— guardo silencio varios minutos —Veo que ha perdido a su padre sin conocerlo, un ninja reconocido de Konoha… eso es lo malo de los ninjas tienden a morir jóvenes— dio un suspiró lastimoso —Veo que tiene una gran familia.

La anciana retiró las manos y le sonrió calidamente a Tenten —No estes tan preocupada, mi niña. Este pequeño ha sido bien protegido por su padre.

Tenten arquéo una ceja —¿Por su padre? Pero el no sabía…

La anciana negó ligeramente —¿Qué no le apodaban "genio"?

—Sí pero él no….

—Nunca subestimes a los genios, mi niña— sonrio

—¿Usted como sabe todo eso? — ahora Tenten estaba en guardia

—Algunas cosas puedo saberlas con solo tocarte. Algunas cosas puedo saberlas con escuchar a tu pequeño… a quien por cierto deberías ponerle un nombre adecuado.

Tenten sonrió. Matsuri no tardó mucho en volver pero no tenía el semblante que a Tenten le hubiera gustado.

—Iremos a la torre del Kazekage— dijo —Se han llevado a Hinata.

Para cuando llegaron el resto del grupo ya estaba ahí. Ino miraba hacia las celdas de seguridad con aire pensativo. Naruto estaba cabizbajo y Sakura tenía una pequeña herida en la mejilla que tenía su pómulo de rojo.

Shikamaru estaba apoyado en Temari y Kiba miraba a Kankuro con el ceño fruncido, enfrascados en una conversación mental que solo ellos entendían.

Matsuri se colocó a la derecha de Gaara y fue el Kazekage quien rompió el silencio. —¿Matsuri? — el tono en que pronunció su nombre no pareció amigable.

—Un Hyuga entró a la aldea esta mañana, por la puerta tres— comenzó la menor del grupo —Me dio un mal presentimiento así que fui por Tenten. Hinata comprobó que en efecto alguien nos observaba pero dijo que no era un Hyuga. Tenten y yo salimos por la puerta trasera y la lleve a un lugar seguro, fue cuando la cocina explotó. Volví en cuanto pude pero Hinata ya no estaba.

—Kiba y yo los seguimos— dijo Sakura —pero era increíblemente veloz y cuando Matsuri había logrado aminorar su marcha Sasuke nos dio la espalda— Sakura sonaba resentida aunque probablemente ya sabía que Sasuke solo había cumplido su parte.

—¿Cómo vamos a rescatar la Hinata? — preguntó Kiba

—Necesitamos saber la guarida, el punto desde donde lo controlan todo pero la seguridad de Hinata no me preocupa demasiado. Sasuke la protegera— Naruto lanzó un pequeño gruñido de incoformidad pero Shikamaru fingió no escucharlo —Ino ¿Hay alguna forma de romper el sello mental de la prisionera que tenemos?

Ino despegó la vista de la ventana —Creo que sí… tengo algunos trucos.

Gaara asintió —Encargate de eso por favor… todos tendrán habitaciones seguras aquí en la torre. Sobre todo tú Tenten. Ningun Hyuga debe saber que estas aquí.

Tenten asintió, revelar su paradero podía causar un conflicto entre los Hyuga y la Arena. Su hijo pateó fuertemente y ella suprimió una mueca de incomodidad.

—¿De donde venía el Hyuga, Matsuri?— preguntó Tenten

—Del norte, de una misión en solitario, se registro solo para descansar una noche en Suna— informó

—Espero sea así y mañana haya firmado su pase de salida— comentó Temari.

Todos a excepción de Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara y Matsuri abandonaron la oficina. Kankuro los guío por los pasillos hasta un par de habitaciones espaciosas.

—Sakura, Tenten ¿Esta bien esta habitación para ustedes? — dijo abriendo una puerta. Las dos chicas asintieron al ver las dos camas individuales.

—Mmmm… ¿Ino quieres una habitación privada? Estoy seguro de que Temari compartirá su habitación con Shikamaru

Ino se encogió de hombros —Esta bien.

—Entonces esta es tuya— dijo señalando la habitación frente a la de Sakura y Tenten —Y Kiba y Naruto se quedarán aquí— dijo señalando una tercera habitación

Los shinobis asintieron, demasiado malhumorados para contestar.

Cada cual se fue a su respectiva habitación. Todos demasiado malhumorados, enojados o angustiados para hablar más esa noche.

Tenten se sentó en la cama, no podía dormir de otra forma. Sakura acomodó todas las cobijas tras su espalda y cabeza y apagó las luces.

Tenten no durmió de inmediato, las palabras de la anciana no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza ¿En verdad Neji había arreglado algo? ¿Algo de que qué? Neji ni siquiera sabia la existencia del niño. Ella misma no lo subo hasta varias semanas después. La anciana debía estar loca. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida

Y sin previo aviso se despertó tambien. Estaba mojada, no, había roto fuente —Sakura— susurró pero Sakura no despertó —¡Sakura!— la pelirosa abrió los ojos lentamente

—¿Qué pasa? — dijo aun con sueño

—Ya viene

Fue como si lanzaran agua fría sobre su cabeza. Sakura se levantó de un salto y Tenten soltó un grito

Sakura salió de la habitación —¡Ino! — gritó —Ino, despierta. El bebé esta por llegar.

Su gritó debió ser muy fuerte pues no solo Ino salió de la habitación, el resto del grupo también estuvo en la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ino y Sakura volvieron a la habitación seguidas de Temari —Temari, trae una manta ligera y ropa. Todo esta en la casa, si es que ese pedazo no voló.

Temari salió corriendo de la habitación con Kiba y Shikamaru detrás de ella.

—¡AAAAH! — gritó Tenten, el dolor era mucho más intenso que cualquier herida que hubiera recibido. A lo lejos escuchaba a Sakura pidiendole que se calmara, y que pujara solo cuando ella lo indicara pero Tenten quería hacerlo rápido, sentía su espalda tronar.

—Ahora— gritó Sakura —Más— dijo

Tenten lo intentó con fuerza y de repente todo el dolor se desvaneció. Escuchó al pequeño llorar, fue el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado. Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

—Es un niño— dijo Ino mientras lo envolvia con la manta que Temari había traído aunque no siquiera había notado cuando su amiga había vuelto.

Sakura terminó de limpiar lo que debía y puso mantas limpias sobre Tenten luego procedió a hacerle una pequeña revisión con su ninjutsu medico y aquello ayudo a la mejora física de la castaña sin embargo ella solo podía ver a su hijo. Era precioso.

Con unos cuantos mechones cafés como cabello. Mejillas rosadas y regordetas. Entonces el niño abrió los ojos, solo un momento pero era evidente que poseía el Byakugan. A Tenten no le importó.

—Hola— le dijo con una sonrisa. Aún no tenía un nombre, debía darle un nombre —¿Qué nombre le hubiera gustado a Neji?

No se dio cuenta que sus amigos habían entrado a la habitación y rodeaban la cama mirando al niño —¿Qué nombre le hubiera gustado a tu papá? — dijo pensativa.

Tenten levantó la cara y soltó una carcajada que sus compañeros no entendieron —¿Por qué no se vistieron? — dijo entre risas

Entonces sus amigos se vieron unos a otros. Temari, Ino y Sakura vestían pequeños vestidos casi traslúcidos. Shikamaru, Kiba y el Kazekage solo usaban un ajustado boxer mientras que Kankuro y Naruto si habían recordado dormir con una playera. Al grupo no le quedo más que reír.

—Bienvenido—dijo Kiba. Ackamaru soltó un ladrido de bienvenida —Así somos— le dijo señalandose de cuerpo entero y el grupo volvió a reír.

—¿Y? — preguntó Shikamaru abrazando a Temari por la cintura —¿Cuál sera su nombre?

Tenten volvió a ver al niño —Creo que a Neji le hubiera gustado— tomo aire —Hizashi. Hizashi Hyuga.

—Bienvenido al mundo Hizashi Hyuga— dijo Gaara y el grupo aplaudió como señal de bienvenida.

 ** _Bueno, he aquí la continuación espero les haya gustado. SasuSaku The Last estará actualizado para el miércoles o viernes de esta semana. Espero no me odien pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Cuando entro a clases encontrar un tiempo para escribir es bastante dificil_**

 ** _Nos leemos :D Dejen reviews así se si les va gustando_**


	10. Hizashi Hyuga

**Hizashi Hyuga**

Neji salio de casa de Tenten sin hacer mucho ruido no le gustaba que los vecinos notarán sus constantes idas y venidas pero tampoco le agrada salir por la ventana como un fugitivo. Sonrió ligeramente y dio vuelta hacía su casa, como aún era muy temprano decidió caminar entre las desiertas calles de Konoha.

—Te diré el problema de los ninjas— dijo una anciana mientras lo tomaba del brazo con fuerza, Neji intentó zafarse pero la mujer tenía una fuerza impresionante y lo retuvo —No suelen vivir mucho.

Neji activó su Byakugan sin saber realmente si la mujer era una amenaza

—No te pongas agresivo mi niño— dijo la anciana riendo —Soy una amiga de tu novia… o al menos lo seré en unos meses.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Mi nombre no importa mucho para ti joven, sino lo que vengo a decirte. Así que escucha con cuidado que desapareceré con el aire.

Neji la observó ahora un poco más relajado pero curioso

—A partir de hoy tomarás decisiones importantes, trascendentales en tu vida y en la vida de otros… tus decisiones tendrán consecuencias y tal vez… no puedas llegar a verlas— la anciana tomó aire —Debes pensar en el futuro Neji Hyuga… así como tu padre pensó en tu futuro.

Neji levantó una ceja —¿Qué decisión?

La anciana negó ligeramente —Lo sabrás cuando la enfrentes— la mujer soltó el brazo de Neji —Los ninjas no viven mucho… pero son recordados por muchos— la mujer sonrió y se disolvió en el aire.

Temari acarició la manita del niño y miró a Tenten —¿Hizashi, ha?

Tenten asintió —Creo que a Neji le hubiera gustado el nombre de su padre.

—Ya veo…— Temari se sentó al borde de la cama, ninguna de las dos kunoichis quitó la vista del niño en la cuna —¿Estas preocupada?— se aventuró a decir la princesa de Suna

Tenten asintió —Menos que antes… ahora puedo defenderlo… si alguien intentará hacerle algo lo…

Temari sonrió —Lo lincharías con unas cuantas miles de kunais— terminó la frase.

—Básicamente— respondió Tenten —¿Has tenido noticias de Hiashi-sama o Hanabi?

Temari se demoró un momento en responder y al final asintió con solemnidad —Parece ser que el Hyuga que entró a la aldea te buscaba… pero como fue el día que nos movimos aquí no pudo encontrarte… por supuesto, tampoco encontró a Hinata sin embargo están seguros de que estas en Suna y al parecer mandaran un comunicado oficial a Gaara para que te presentes en Konoha eres una… ladrona del Byakugan.

Tenten resopló —Esos idiotas del consejo… ¿Así que si ese mandato llega debo partir?

Temari movió hacia los lados la cabeza —Gaara puede negarse…

—No— respondió negando con la cabeza —Eso crearía conflictos en la alianza y las cosas no están muy bien últimamente… iré… solo espero que podamos recuperar a Hinata pronto… regresar sin ella… sería una mala presentación

Temari estuvo de acuerdo y se marchó prometió volver al día siguiente.

Tenten se levantó y estiró el cuerpo —Debo decirte hijo, que tu padre odiaba a los holgazanes así que hay que trabajar— sacó del bolso que Kankuro le había traído los pergaminos y la tinta.

Escribió el nombre de Naruto en el primer pergamino, cuando la tinta absorbió el papel dejo ir cierto chakra propio al pergamino y lo cerro, hizo lo mismo con el nombre de Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Ackamaru, Shikamaru y Temari.

Antes de que el chico tocará la puerta Tenten ya sabía que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Naruto entró sobándose la nuca y con una sonrisa intranquila.

—Tenten yo sé que estas cansada pero…

—No te preocupes, Naruto. Tu pergamino esta listo— tomó el pergamino en el que había puesto su nombre —Necesito que dejes caer unas gotas de sangre sobre tu nombre.

El Uzumaki lo hizo y en cuestión de segundos el papel adquiero un tono naranja, Tenten volvió a enrollarlo y lo dejo junto al resto de pergaminos blancos.

—Recuerda Naruto, invocar personas es mucho más demandante que hacerlo con animales y solo podrás hacerlo uno vez— Naruto asintió poniendo atención —Debes visualizar a todos los que vayas a invocar, incluyendo a Ackamaru.

—¿Qué pasa si mi concentración falla?

—No puedes fallar, de ser así mandarías a esa persona a algún lugar desconocido o lo invocarías sin alguna extremidad.

Naruto asintió —Entiendo, concentración y energía.

Tenten asintió —Debes traer sana y salva a Hinata— sonrió —Necesito que me ayude con Hizashi.

Naruto enrojeció —Lo haré— y el shinobi ruidoso guardó silencio —Tenten…

—¿mph?

—¿Será muy tarde?— volvió a contener las palabras —Muy tarde para explicarle a Hinata que…

—No, no es tarde pero ya no pierdas el tiempo.

Naruto asintió con energía —Iré a ver a Ino tal vez necesite ayuda— y desapareció.

Tenten tomó a su pequeño y lo alimentó.

Pasaron algunas horas en las que pudo descansar hasta que Gaara y Matsuri entraron a la habitación. Supo desde que estaban en la puerta que no traían buenas noticias.

—¿La han mandado cierto? — dijo con ironía —El mandato para que me presenté en Konoha.

Matsuri asintió —Hemos pedido un lapso de 10 días, para tu recuperación

Tenten asintió —Para encontrar a Hinata.

Gaara asintió —Aceptaron 5 días o amenazaron con venir por ustedes…

— Ino trabaja rápido pero… aún no tenemos idea de a donde la llevaron— continuó Matsuri

—Esta bien… lo enfrentaré de alguna forma— miró a Hizashi con una sonrisa —lo enfrentaremos.

Gaara y Matsuri se dirigieron a la puerta —Matsuri— llamó Tenten antes de que se marchara. Gaara continuó su camino para dejarlas conversar a solas —¿Podría ver a la anciana Balli de nuevo?

Matsuri asintió —¿Te ha dicho algo?

Tenten solo sonrió —¿A ti?

—Mmm…— suspiró —Cuando era pequeña dijo que mi lugar estaba en el centro de Suna no en la periferia… Sinceramente pensé que se refería a que debía ir a la plaza a pedir dinero— sonrió mostrando los diente —Ahora entiendo que se refería a la torre del Kazekage— se encogió de hombros —Mañana, pero no puede entrar a estas habitaciones así que iremos al techo de la torre.

Tenten agradeció y Matsuri dejó la habitación

Al día siguiente la castaña se levantó temprano y volvió a acomodar los pergaminos en el piso. Ino fue la primera en dar sangre acompañada de Sakura, Kiba y Ackamaru pero ellos cuatro se fueron rápido Ino estaba cerca de desbloquear los sellos de la prisionera y no quería perder tiempo. Más tarde la visitaron Shikamaru y Temari

—¿Casi listos?— preguntó Shikamaru

Tenten asintió —Con Naruto molestando cada dos minutos tuve que apurarme— dijo sonriendo. —De hecho me alegro que estén aquí. Necesito un poco de su sangre.

Temari se cortó el dedo con un kunai y Tenten le pidió que pusiera tres gotas de sangre sobre el pergamino que tenía su nombre. El papel absorbió la sangre y después de unos segundos este se volvió de un ligero color lila. Shikamaru hizo lo propio y el pergamino se volvió color verde.

—Llamarán primero a Naruto, es el único con el chakra suficiente para invocar personas. Él convocará al resto.

Shikamaru se descolgó la mochila de la espalda y Temari sacó de ella dos cosas que había traído de la antigua casa.

Tenten saltó al ver los objetos —¡Gracias Temari!— gritó abrazando a su amiga. Tomó la fotografía y la banda ninja de Neji y fue hacia la cuna de Hizashi —Mira pequeño, este es papá— dijo poniendo la foto junto al niño. Hizashi no la miró pero sonrió al escuchar la voz de su madre. —Temari ¿Tu conoces a una mujer llamada Balli?

—Creo que administra el orfanato donde Matsuri creció ¿Por qué? — Temari se dio cuenta que Shikamaru parecía estar aburrido pero prestaba atención al nuevo nombre

—Matsuri me escondió ahí… la mujer dijo cosas sobre Neji y un plan que había dejado…

—El pueblo dice que la mujer tiene habilidades para ver el futuro pero jamás la he conocido en persona.

Tenten se encogió de hombros y volvió a ver su hijo. Los estrategas interpretaron aquello como el fin de la conversación y salieron.

Tenten ordenó los pergaminos, morado, lila, rosa, naranja, verde, rojo y marrón. Todo estaba listo.

Hizashi comenzó a llorar, Tenten lo levantó —¿Tienes hambre pequeño?— pero el niño no dejo de llorar —¿Sueños?— el pequeño lloró aún más fuerte. Tenten comenzó a cantar ligeramente y solo entonces Hizashi pareció complacido —Vaya, que berrinchudo eres—

Tenten abandonó el cuarto y salio al patrio privado del Kazekage, estaba anocheciendo… los días parecían transcurrir muy rápido en Suna. Extraña su hogar sin duda pero volver ahora suponía problemas que debía enfrentar en compañía de Hinata… necesitaba a Hinata. Suspiró con fuerza y Hizashi volvió a llorar.

Kiba pasó presuroso frente a ella, Ino iba en sus brazos inconsciente —¿Kiba que pasó?— preguntó Tenten yendo tras de él, Hizashi estaba en completo silencio como si entendiera la gravedad de la situación.

—Rompió el sello pero no sé si algo salió mal— hablaba con nervios —Naruto fue por Sakura, la llevaré a la habitación. Diles que estamos ahí— y siguió caminando por el pasillo

Efectivamente poco después Naruto y Sakura llegaron, Tenten les indicó a donde ir y espero fuera de la habitación. Más tarde Temari y Shikamaru llegaron y los cuatro esperaron fuera de la habitación.

Sakura y Naruto salieron unos minutos después —Esta bien pero débil— Shikamaru pareció aliviado —El sello descargo una montaña de información… No sé bien como funcionan los jutsus en el clan Yamanaka pero absorbió mucho de la prisionera Hideki. Necesita descanso y recuperación.

Tenten asintió —¿Eso quiere decir que ya sabemos donde estan Hinata y Sasuke?

Sakura asintió —Cuando Ino despierte tendremos los datos, por lo que Kiba nos dijo antes de desmayarse Ino comenzó a describir lugares y personas que veía… debe tener mucha información.

—Creo que lo mejor será dejarla descansar, mañana seguramente podrá darnos información y elaboraremos un plan— dijo Shikamaru.

El resto del equipo asintió

—Supongo que Kiba se quedará a cuidarla— dijo Temari, aunque nadie respondió la respuesta era evidente así que el restó del grupo se alejo a sus respectivos cuartos.

Tenten dejó a Hizashi en la cuna —Tienes una familia loca y problemática— dijo con una risa mientras abría la ventana —Te diré un secreto— dijo bajando la voz —Tu papá decía "Estos son una manada de locos pero les confiaría mi vida" — rio ligeramente —Y el loco favorito de tu padre es tu tío Rock Lee… a quien conocerás pronto.

Hizashi sonrió, sus ojos blancos brillaban en la helada noche. Un verdadero Hyuga. Tenten pensó que Neji debía estarlo protegiendo. Hizashi Hyuga.


	11. Todo llega

**Todo llega**

Los golpes en la puerta la despertaron a las cuatro de la mañana, supo de inmedianto que algo iba muy mal. Miro a Hizashi un momento y se alegro de verlo pacificamente dormido.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendio de ver a Choji y Shino.

—No tenemos grandes noticias— dijo Choji. Por alguna razón Tenten supo bien a lo que se refería —Estan aquí, llegaron hace poco y hablan con el Kazekage.

Tenten asintió intentando maquilar una salida pero se dio cuenta que no podía hacer realmente nada así que respiro profundamente pero cuando estaba por hablar Lee y Naruto llegaron corriendo por el pasillo.

—Temari y Shikamaru dicen que subas al último piso de la torre Shino y hagas el favor de rastrear intrusos en la aldea u otros Hyuga.

Shino asintió sin profinar sonido y caminó a paso tranquilo pero seguro.

Temari y Shikamaru caminaron frente a ellos, su amiga solo le advirtió no salir de las habitaciones seguras.

El resto del grupo tardo un momento en saber de la noticia pero pronto todos, incluyendo el pequeño Hizashi estaban en la habitación de Ino.

Ino estaba despierta, recuperada pero cansada —El sello que la bloqueaba era realmente poderoso... casi podría jurar que fue un Yamanaka quien hizo eso, sabía todos los trucos. Increíble—la chica hablaba con un toque de genuina adminación —En fin, tengo toda la información aquí— dijo señalando su cabeza.

—Entonces necesitamos un plan para llegar a su escondite— dijo Naruto

—Es muy sencillo en realidad— sonrió Ino —Se entra solo con un portal pues el escondite esta protegido en alguna parte del mapa. Solo se necesita un buen control del chakra para abrirlo.

—¿Funcionará la invocación de personas si la aldea esta protegida?

Tenten asintió —No importa donde este el sello los llamará.

—¿Y si se abre con un portal porque no solo entramos todos?— Preguntó Kiba

—Solo da acceso a una persona, si alguien más lo siguiera sería enviado a otro lugar. No he encontrado en la cabeza de Hideki una forma amplicar el cupo del portal—respondió Ino

—Bien, entendido— respondió Kiba

—Bien, bien— dijo Sakura asintiendo —Entonces uno de nosotros tiene que ir

Ino volvió a sonreír —Deberías ir tú.

—¿Yo?— Preguntó la pelirosa

—Puedo transferirte la información de personalidad de Hideki solo debes cambiar de forma. Tienes un buen control de chakra...

—Y una espectacular habilidad para encontrar a Sasuke— terminó Kiba lo que hizo reir al grupo.

—Eso también— dijo Ino sonriente

—Una vez dentro solo tienes que invocarme y yo llevaré al resto— dijo Naruto sonriendo con energía —Traermos de vuelta a Hinata y solucionaremos el asunto con los Hyuga.

Tenten sonrió, cuando Naruto hablaba hacía sonar todo como una receta de cocina que debían seguir. Simple, fácil y sin obstáculos.

—Basicamente— dijo Ino

—Entonces nosotros nos quedaremos aquí protegiendo a Tenten— dijo Sai

—¡Suena perfecto! ¡El equipo a la acción!— Gritó Lee entusiasmado.

Tenten no compartía su entusiasmo pero no podía negar que se sentía extrañamente confiada y tranquila para la situación.

Le puerta de la habitación se abrió, Shikamaru y Temari entraron, no parecían alegres.

—Tenemos un plan— saltó Sakura para explicar.

Los estrategas expertos escucharon con detenimiento.

—Recuerden que se debe estar alerta todo el tiempo, no saben cuando serán invocados— dijo Tenten —Siempre deben portar sus armas.

—Bien, que así se haga— dijo Shikamaru.

Temari sonrió —Nos quitaran el empleo.

—¡Muy bien!— Dijo Ino alegremente —Quiero que todos los que no sean chicas se retiren ahora mismo— Los hombres en la habitación levantaron als cejas —Comenzaré la transferencia de información pero antes necesito hablar con mis amigas. Adió, adiós— Ino miro a Tenten —Hizashi puede quedarse.

Tenten rió —Bien Hizashi, eres especial para Ino.

Un tanto a regadientes los hombres salieron de la habitación.

Sakura, Temari y Tenten se miraron con curiosidad

—Por favor no nos diga que ahora tu también estas embarazada— dijo Temari riendo pero ni Ino ni Sakura rieron de hecho ambas la miraron con severida—¿BROMEAS?

Ino sonrió —Sí, bromeo— y se rio a carcajadas, Temari puso los ojos en blanco y Tenten solo sonrió

—¿Entonces cual es el motivo de esta agradable reunión?— Quiso saber Tenten

—Creo que me gusta Kiba— soltó Ino sin más

Sakura y Temari sonrieron —Perfecto; tú y Hinata nos deben una cena— dijo la pelirosa señalando a Tenten

La chica castaña negó con el dedo índice —La apuesta se trata de a quien decide Ino, no sobre quien le gusta.

—¿Apostaron sobre mi?— Pregunto Ino un tanto ofendida

Temari asintió —Shikamaru le va a Sai. Así que no le des el gusto... realmente te ves mejor con Kiba.

Ino torció la boca —No sé que hacer ambos son... son diferentes.

Tenten se ecogió de hombros —Elige a quien se preocupe más por ti.

—Elige a quien no te haga sufrir— dijo Sakura

—Elige a quien te haga sonreír más— dijo Temari

Ino meditó un momento —Supongo que lo pensaré...— Ino levantó los brazos y sacudió el cuerpo —Ahora, Sakura, sientate ahí— le dijo señalando el piso.

Las amigas se sentaron al centro de la habitación. Ino puso su mano en la frente de la pelirosa y tranfirió todo lo que pudo.

El proceso tardo entre 10 y 15 minutos. Al finalizar ambas se levantaron un tanto mareadas pero decididas

—Es fácil— dijo Sakura —Es increíblemente fácil llegar ahora— sonrió —Creo que debo irme ya.

Tenten sacó de su bolso el pergamino correspondiente a Naruto —Invócalo en cuanto puedas. Sakura asintió

—Oye frentona— dijo Ino —Tu también debes decidir.

Sakura frunció el ceño —Lo sé, lo sé, no molestes— Sakura hizo un cambio de forma, su cabello peliroso desapareció dejando una melana de color negro, ojos azules y una silueta esbelta y bien formada.

Sakura se concentró y abrió un portal pequeño —Las veo pronto— dijo y entró.

Cuando el portal se cerro las ninjas se quedaron en silencio un momento luego Temari se levantó y con pereza lanzó un bostezo

—Ire con Shino, tal vez tenga noticias— dijo Temari y salió de la habitación.

—Lo primordial es que Tenten no se entere del testamento de Neji—dijo un Hyuga sentado en la mesa de la habitación de hotel que el Kazekage les había conseguido sin mucho agrado.

—Dices estupideces Jan, deshacernos del niño sería lo primordial— dijo otro Hyuga más joven

—¡No digas cosas tan horribles Nori!— Dijo un tercer Hyuga de mediada edad que respondía al nombre de Haruo.

—Coincido con el joven Nori, las intrucciones fueron claras "el bebé sin madre o la madre sin bebé" nadie debe oponerse ahora, ni en el futuro al joven Nori. Él debe tomar el cargo del Bouke... y después del Souke— dijo el último Hyuga en la habitación.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si su madre querrá que el niño...

—La rama esta contaminada, y cuando las plantas no estan creciendo correctamente hay que quitarle las imperfecciones, Jan.

Nori asintió —Uno de los dos debe desaparecer... y ese testamento también.

—Hinata debe tener el origina— dijo Haruo

—Imposible, entonces la chica esa ya lo conocería— dijo Nori

—Tal vez Neji lo escondió en algun lado donde nadie buscaría... pero

Jan puso las manos sobre la mesa —Venimos a hacer esto con diplomacia, pediremos que Tenten sea llevada a Konoha, ira ante el clan y se le darán las opciones acordadas.

Nori asintió —Pero si eso falla entonces nos ocuparemos de ella.

Jan tardó un momento peor al final pronuncio que estaba a a favor de aquello.

 _Neji tallo con cuidado los cuatro seis números en la parte trasera de la banda ninja de metal con la esperanza de que Tenten nunca se viera en la necesidad de usarlos._

 _Se colocó la banda en la frente y miro a la chica dormida en la cama frente a él. Inspeccionó con el Byakugan y sonrió._

 _No pudo ver nada pero algo le indicaba que estaba ahí. Sonrió más ampliamente. Un presimiento estúpido le decía que su hijo estaba ahí._

 _ **Bueno, espero les gustara. Ahora un pequeño anuncio, debido a la escuela y cosas de la vida seguiré actulizando las historias de forma más regular hasta el 26 de mayo (2017) pero intentaré hacerme un tiempo para escribir en esta y en las demás. Los invito a los otros fics que tengo en mi perfil :D**_

 ** _Mil gracias por los reviews y follows me motivan para darme un tiempo de escribir más y más :D_**

 _ **Tenten-Hyuga; si estas leyendo esto, espero que sí, claro que acabaré la historia (aunque me tarde) así que disfruta del capítulo y muchisimas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos leemos.**_


	12. Camino de vuelta

Camino de vuelta

Cuando vio a Ino desaparecer frente a sus ojos supo sin duda que algo malo debía estar sucediendo al otro lado del portal.

Sai frunció el ceño al ver el evento pero fue Choji quien expresó sus sentimientos —Tal vez Sakura necesitaba refuerzos— dijo el ninja.

—Debe ser eso— acordó Lee justo cuando la dando paso a Gaara y Matsuri.

—¿Se han ido?— preguntó el Kazekage, tal vez fue impresión de Tenten pero juraría que lucía en verdad cansado

—Sí— respondió Choji

—Shino no ha encontrado a ningún otro infiltrado o Hyuga en la aldea— comenzó a hablar —Tenemos esto— dijo la chica entregando a Tenten un sobre amarillo con papeles —Queremos saber si conoces a alguno.

Tenten miró los papeles de ingreso —Jan… Nori… Haruo— susurró Tenten mientras leía miró sus rostros con detenimiento —Solo fui un par de veces a la mansión Hyuga pero recuerdo que Neji solía mencionar a este tal Nori, es el nieto de un anciano del Bouke llamado Kioshi quien por cierto nunca estuvo de acuerdo con nuestra relación.

Matsuri asintió —Tenten debemos decirte la verdad— la chica miró a Gaara

—Sin Shikamaru ni Temari ni Hinata no tenemos autoridad para retenerte en Suna si el clan pide tu presencia…— continuó el Kazekage

—No tenemos una solicitud formal ahora pero en cuanto la hagan llegar deberás partir con ellos a Konoha.

Tenten asintió —Está bien, no quiero causarles más problemas

Choji se levantó —Seremos su escolta así que no correrá riesgo alguno.

Gaara asintió y salió de la habitación junto con su ayudante. Sai y Choji también decidieron dejar la habitación para preguntar a Shino si la inspección a la aldea estaba en orden.

Lee se acercó con cautela a la cuna de Hizashi donde el niño manoteaba con diversión un oso de peluche cortesía de Sabaku no Gaara junto a él la banda ninja de Neji relucía en presencia de su padre.

Lee la tomó con cuidado —¿Es extraño no?— dijo reflexionando —Es como un pequeño Neji… como si el equipo estuviera reunido.

Tenten se enterneció con el comentario… ciertamente era como si el equipo estuviera reunido con Hizashi ahí.

Lee jugueteó con la banda un instante y el frágil metal se desprendió de tela al notar eso Lee la acomodó rápidamente y la volvió a dejar junto a Hizashi —Estarás bien Tenten, nada le pasará a este adorable niño— Hizashi sonrió en respuesta.

—Es momento de enfrentarlo— dijo ella levantándose —Neji odiaba las huidas.

..

Nori frunció el ceño frente al Kazekage —¿Así que la señorita Hinata no esta en la aldea?— dijo —¿Esta jugando con nosotros?

Gaara cruzó los brazos —Yo no juego. Hinata ha salido de la aldea con autorización.

Jan se encogió de hombros y a paso seguro fue hacia el Kazekage —Creo, Kazekage, que intenta evitar que veamos a uno de los nuestros— puso dos papeles en el escritorio —El primero de estos documentos invita de manera formal a Tenten Ama y su hijo, cuyo padre es presuntamente Hyuga Neji, a acompañarnos a Konoha para confirmarlo— señaló el segundo papel —Este segundo documento lo acusa a usted y a su aldea de retener a un poseedor del Byakugan contra su voluntad— Jan retrocedió junto a sus acompañantes —Usted decide cual quiere que utilicemos.

Gaara se sintió acorralado pero ante todo logró formar una sonrisa burlona —Es interesante cómo asume en la acusación que ciertamente el bebé es hijo de Hyuga Neji.

Los Hyuga no pudieron esconder su asombro. El Kazakage tomó la acusación y la dio a Matsuri —Guardarla… por si estos caballeros se retractan de sus palabras— Matsuri sonrió —E informa a Tenten que…

Tenten entrando a la habitación interrumpió su orden —Estoy lista— dijo la chica, su hijo iba en sus brazos y Lee la acompañaba cargando su equipaje —Me parece que el clan Hyuga quiere verme— dijo ignorando a los representantes del clan.

Matsuri asintió —Te extrañaremos Tenten, Hizashi— las chicas no pudieron evitar ver la tensión en el rostro de los Hyuga cuando Matsuri mencionó el nombre del bebé.

—Los demás nos esperan a las afueras de la torre, algunas aves de Sai nos llevarán. así será más rápido— agregó Lee.

Gaara asintió —Firmaré sus pases de salida.

No tardaron mucho en abandonar la torre, sus compañeros y ahora escoltas los esperaban afuera al igual que enormes pájaros de tinta proporcionados por Sai.

—Subamos— dijo el chico de tez pálida y ayudó a subir a Tenten.

—Escribenos— gritó Matsuri mientras despegaba lentamente.

Tenten no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas mientras se despedía de Matsuri y los hermanos de Temari, la habían tratado increíble y eran excelentes amigos —¡Claro! Vayan a visitarnos pronto— gritó

Poco a poco sus siluetas se volvieron pequeños puntos en la ciudad de Arena.

—Estoy feliz de que aceptara nuestra invitación— dijo Nori quien compartía ave con Jan.

Tenten giró la cabeza para verlos —Sin duda una invitación formal y delicada— dijo con sarcasmo

—¿No está feliz de volver a su aldea?— preguntó Jan con mucha más amabilidad que el joven Nori

—Amo Konoha pero Suna también es un lugar en mi corazón

—¿Eras la compañera de equipo de Neji, cierto?— preguntó Nori, Tenten asintió —¿Y su novia?— preguntó con desdén, Tenten frunció el ceño.

—Así es— respondió

—Ese idiota… siempre haciendo lo que le quería— susurró Nori.

Tenten fingió no escuchar y volteó la vista a su hijo —Has viajado mucho en tu corta vida— le dijo con una sonrisa, Hizashi se removió en sus brazos con tranquilidad infantil pero ella se sentía acorralada.

Estaba molesta, por primera vez desde la muerte de Neji, estaba molesta con Neji por haberla abandonado en esa situación.

Nunca pensó que en su vida volver a casa fuera un trayecto tan angustiante.

 _.._

 _Neji releyó el testamento un par de veces más antes de guardarlo en la caja fuerte._

 _Y metió junto a ese papel una carta que espero y deseo com todas sus fuerzas que Tenten nunca tuviera que leer._

 ** _Lamento la enorme tardanza, mi semestre de la escuela se extendio mucho entre trabajos y exámenes pero ya volvi por si alguien quiere seguir leyendome jajaja. También anuncio que no quedan muchos capitulos más así que daré lo mejor para que disfruten mucho estos últimos capítulos._**

 ** _Nos estamos leyendo._**


	13. Números

**Números**

Al bajar del gran pájaro Tenten sonrió a Hizashi y Hanabi.

—Bienvenida, Tenten— saludó la prima de Neji

Nori dio un paso adelante y se colocó frente a Hiashi sin formalidades —Tenten está aquí. Demandó que la junta del consejo de haga hoy mismo.

Hiashi lo miró directo a los ojos sin inmutarse —Se realizará en dos dias por la noche, cuando Hinata puede ser parte de ella.

Nori frunció el ceño —¿Está aquí?

—Está de incapacidad por una misión— respondió Hanabi

—No necesitamos la presencia de Hinata para arreglar cosas en el Bouke

—Demandó que este ahí como sucesora del Souke.

Nori apretó los puños —Sus estúpidos pretextos para retrasar esto me tienen harto.

Hiashi sonrió —Es de mi poco interés tu sentir Nori. Vuelve a tu casa. El viejo Kiyoshi tiene palabras para ti.

—Tenten debe quedar en los terrenos Hyuga hasta la junta del consejo— dijo Jan

Hiashi asintió —Como una invitada— miró a Tenten por confirmación y la castaña le sonrió en acuerdo.

—Vamos Nori. Kiyoshi querrá vernos— dijo el hombre más grande del grupo y comenzó a avanzar, a regadientes Nori lo siguió.

Cuando Hisashi consideró que los representantes del Bouke estaban lo suficientemente lejos se acercó a Tenten con la sonrisa más enternecedora que le habían visto y miro al niño en sus brazos

—Se llama Hizashi— informó la castaña

Hiashi la miró con una ligera expresión de sorpresa —A Neji le hubiese encantado— Hizashi abrió los ojos dejando ver los ojos blancos característicos del Hyuga —Será más fuerte que su padre.

Hanabi se acercó a ella y contempló a Hizashi con una sonrisa tierna y melancólica

Shino dio un paso al frente —¿Que pasa con Hinata?

Y aunque no hubieran querido los Hyuga regresaron a la realidad.

—Algo en la misión no fue del todo bien... Hinata llego inconsciente, al parecer le administraron una fuerte droga pero ahora está estable y descansando en el hospital— informó Hanabi —Ino también está en el hospital— informó a Sai

Sai agradeció el informe y se retiró hacia el hospital en silencio.

Hanabi tragó saliva antes de continuar —No sé si debería decir esto ahora pero... Sakura está demasiado grave... Shizune dice qué tal vez...

—Estará bien— la cortó Lee

Hanabi asintió y sonriendo tristemente miró en dirección al hospital.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaron?— preguntó Tenten

—Unas horas... tres tal vez.

—Pero partieron hace días por el portal— dijo Tenten

Hanabi se encogió de hombros —Supongo que podrán explicarlo después.

Shino reverencio a los presentes —Iré a ver a Hinata— informó y desapareció en una nube de insectos.

—Creo que lo mejor será ir a casa— dijo Lee

Hiashi se aclaró la garganta —Debes ir a la mansión Tenten, nosotros cuidaremos de ti y Hizashi. Pero Kiyoshi aceptó postergar la junta del consejo solo si te mantienes en nuestros terrenos.

—No suena muy seguro— dijo Lee

—Sabemos que no es lo ideal, pero estaremos al pendiente en todo momento— Hanabi miró a Tenten —Te pido que confíes en nosotros.

Tenten miró a su pequeño, Hizashi sonreía y ella le sonrió de vuelta —Esta bien. Tranquilo Lee, todo estará bien.

La habitación que le habían asignado era la habitación de Neji… su recuerdo le golpeó tan fuerte que casi la tumbo a llorar pero se recompuso y puso al pequeño Hizashi en la cuna que habían comprado especialmente para él.

—Nadie había entrado aquí…. Nadie tenía el valor— dijo Hanabi quien la había acompañado hasta la habitación.

Tenten se sentó en la cama, extrañamente cómoda en la habitación de Neji, sentía como si él la rodeada, como si dentro de esas paredes hubiera encontrado un oasis de seguridad.

—¿Que tan mal esta Hinata?— preguntó Tenten

Hanabi se encogió de hombros —Papá no me permitió ir al hospital, tan solo me dijo que duerme… pero por lo que sé es Sakura quien está en verdadero peligro.

Tenten asintió pero se obligó a no pedir detalles, no quería preocuparse más por algo que no podía controlar o al menos ayudar.

—Estaré en el patio central si necesitas algo— dijo la chica y la dejo sola con su hijo.

No supo cuando pero tras darle de comer al pequeño Hizashi Tenten simplemente se quedó dormida, el viaje había sido agotador… todo había sido demasiado agotador sin Neji.

Pero como había aprendido de Neji madrugar era un buen hábito y las seis de la mañana Tenten miraba a su hijo descansar.

La habitación de Neji era acogedora, y ver todo tan arreglado le hacía pensar que el chico entraría por aquella puerta en cualquier momento… nunca pasaría.

Tenten caminó hacia el armario… su ropa, sus artículos ninja, todo estaba ahí, en el escritorio junto a la ventana reposaba una foto de su equipo y junto a esa foto un papel volteado le llamó la atención.

Al darle la vuelta de inmediato le hubiese gustado no hacerlo, el papel era una foto de ellos, una preciosa foto de ellos dos en las aguas termales. Tenten se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente para no mojar la imagen y luego la contempló a detalle, era la misma foto que ella había guardado y aunque no había diferencia alguna esa era más especial… porque era de él.

Dejo la foto en el lugar en que estaba, como si Neji fuese a reclamarle que mirara en sus cosas y sacó de su mochila la banda ninja del padre de su hijo.

Frunció el ceño al mirarla, estaba rota, la banda metálica se había separado de la tela y Tenten sintió una mezcla de rabia y tristeza subir de su estómago a su garganta.

Se sentó junto a su hijo y miró la tela para encontrar una forma de incrustar o pegarla de nuevo entonces dio vuelta a la placa de metal y encontró los números que Neji había tallado con el kunai "36-21-39"

Tenten se talló los ojos para asegurarse de que veía algo real y susurró los números para encontrarles sentido. No era difícil imaginarlo, Neji los había escrito ahí por algo… Neji era un genio, él no hacía nada sin tener un propósito.

—"36-21-39"— repitió y miró hacia todos lados esperando ver esos números en algún lugar de la habitación justo cuando tocaron a la puerta —Pase— dijo guardando la banda rota rápidamente en la mochila.

Hanabi entró con la mirada feliz y por fin Tenten supo que escucharía buenas noticias —Hinata está despierta— dijo.

Tenten ensanchó la sonrisa —Es una excelente noticia— Tenten bajo la voz —Hanabi… ¿Neji solía guardar cosas en algún lado? ¿Una caja fuerte? ¿Algo así?

Hanabi se peino el cabello —No que yo sepa… ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que debo buscar algo— respondió Tenten

—Supongo que puedes buscarlo después del desayuno ¿Vamos?— preguntó Hanabi.

—¿Por qué no llevas a Hiashi? Los alcanzaré en un minuto.

Encantada Hanabi tomó al sonriente bebé de la cuna y bajó al comedor con él.

Tenten sacó la banda de nuevo y un pergamino en blanco, utilizando su jutsu de invocación inversa metió la banda en el pergamino y guardó el pergamino en su bolso ninja que llevaba a la cadera.

Luego bajo a desayunar pensando intensamente que podían significar aquellos números.


	14. Los pasos de un genio

**Los pasos de un genio**

La junta logró posponerse dos días más, Hinata aún no podía abandonar el hospital y de hecho, pocas horas al día estaba despierta pero dentro de la mansión ni Hanabi ni Hiashi comentaban el estado crítico de Hinata.

Tenten se había acostumbrado ligeramente a vivir en la habitación de Neji y siendo discreta había revisado aquel cuarto de arriba a abajo pero los números no encajaban con nada en aquel lugar y algo dentro de ella le indicaba que eran en verdad importantes.

Hanabi tocó a la puerta y entró a la habitación —¿No te aburres de estar encerrada aquí?— preguntó la chica, quien se había vuelto si fiel compañera esos últimos días —Deberías salir, ver a tus amigas.

Tenten sonrió —No quiero separarme de Hizashi.

—Podemos hacer guardia por ti, ese niño duerme mucho— agregó.

Tenten miró su bolso —Creo que… aceptaré tu propuesta. Solo por hoy— dijo sonriente.

Hanabi sonrió feliz, de inmediato Tenten tomó la mochila y salió de la casa… buscaría esos números, ese era el plan.

Neji había sido su equipo por tanto tiempo… si alguien lo conocía definitivamente sería ella.

Antes de comenzar su búsqueda Tenten se dirigió al hospital de Konoha, las pocas noticias que llegaban de Hinata las brindaba Hizashi y aunque Hanabi sonaba esperanzada por la recuperación de su hermana ella dudaba que la situación estuviera mejorando.

Naruto estaba ahí, sentado frente a la habitación de la chica con las manos cubriéndole la cara.

—¿Naruto?— llamó ella pero el ninja rubio no pareció escucharla —Naruto— dijo más fuerte y esta vez el giro para verla.

—¡Tenten! Hola, hace días no te veo ¿Cómo está Hizashi?— preguntó sonriendo.

Tenten le devolvió la sonrisa —Se encuentra bien en la mansión Hyuga— miró la puerta cerrada de la habitación de la chica —¿No piensas entrar?

Naruto palideció de pronto —No, ella duerme— dijo con tristeza —Pero si la ves despierta no le digas que estoy aquí.

—¿Pero por qué?

Naruto le volvió a sonreír —Solo no le digas.

Tenten supo que no obtendría más información y entró a la habitación donde Hinata descansaba. Sus sospechas se confirmaron al instante, la pequeña Hyuga reposaba sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados y una mascarilla que le proporcionaba ayuda para respirar.

—Hola Hinata— dijo Tenten sentándose a su lado —Despierta ya, necesitamos hacer muchas cosas y Hizashi te extraña— La chica guardó silencio durante un momento —Debo irme Hinata, creo que Neji quiere que haga algo.

Le hubiese gustado que Hinata se moviera de alguna forma pero la chica permaneció inmóvil y Tenten se sintió invadida por una tristeza gigantesca.

Al salir Naruto seguía ahí, con el rostro entre las manos y susurrando palabras incomprensibles por lo que Tenten decidió no interrumpir y salió del hospital.

—¡Buen día bella flor!— gritó Gai-sensei quien era empujado en la silla de ruedas por Lee —¿Qué te trae al hospital?

Tenten sonrió —Solo visitaba a Hinata— respondió —Pero me alegro de verlos, tal vez puedan ayudarme con algo.

—Tu pregunta, nosotros ayudamos— dijo Lee

Tenten sonrió a su equipo y se acercó a ellos para susurrar —¿Se les ocurre algun lugar donde Neji ocultara algo?

Lee y Gai-sensei se acariciaron la barbilla pensando en alguna idea —Ciertamente era un chico con secretos— dijo el maestro de todos —Pero si tuviera que apostar diría que Neji guardó cosas en el banco central de Konoha

—Sí, recuerdo que una vez lo vi salir de ahí… tenía sus ahorros ahí— dijo Lee.

Tenten sonrió —¡Gracias! Y por favor no se lo comenten a nadie— agregó mientras corría por la calle hacia el banco.

Gai-sensei y Lee se despidieron a lo lejos.

El banco central era concurrido aquel día y Tenten tuvo que esperar en una larga fila para ser atendida por una mujer esbelta de rostro alargado.

—Buen día ¿En que puedo ayudarla?— preguntó la mujer.

Tenten se dio cuenta que no tenía un plan y su mejor idea fue ser sincera con la mujer —Estoy buscando la cuenta o caja fuerte de alguien— dijo en un susurro, la mujer la miró con cautela e interés.

—¿Trae algún papel que avale recibir los datos?

Tenten negó con la cabeza —Sucede que él murió en la guerra— dijo la chica con toda la calma que logró concentrar en su voz.

—¿Eres su esposa? ¿Algún documento?— preguntó la mujer

Tenten volvió a negar —No, solo tengo esto— la chica sacó el pergamino de su bolsillo e invocó la banda de Neji para mostrarle a la mujer los números grabados —Creo que es la contraseña… por favor, tienes que ayudarme. Creo que es importante y podré proteger a nuestro hijo si accedo a esa cuenta.

La mujer cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza —No es así de fácil— dijo mirando los números —pero podría ayudarte en algo si me proporcionas su nombre.

Tenten se inclinó más para susurrar aún más bajo —Hyuga Neji— dijo.

La mujer escribió su nombre en la antigua computadora y repitió el proceso tres veces antes de apartar la vista y mirar a la Tenten —Esto es extraño...— dijo y volvió a repetir el proceso —Si, no hay duda.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Parece ser que unos días antes de la guerra Hyuga Neji retiró todos sus ahorros y cerró su cuenta.

—¿Qué?— dijo con asombro —¿Nada más? ¿No dice a donde lo transfirió?

La mujer negó —No, no tengo más datos que eso. Lamento no poder ayudarte más.

Tenten volvió a guardar la banda en el pergamino —No, fue de mucha ayuda, en verdad se lo agradezco— dijo la chica.

La mujer sonrió —Suerte.

Al salir del banco Tenten se sintió perdida —Maldición Neji… debiste dejar pistas lógicas— comenzó a caminar.

Su ruta sin sentido la llevo al parque central de Konoha donde se sentó en una banca y disfrutó de las risas de los niños a su alrededor.

—Debiste ponerla más fácil, Neji— susurró de nuevo —Tu ayuda vendría muy bien ahora Hinata— la chica lanzó un suspiró.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse Tenten decidió volver a casa, Hanabi jugaba con Hizashi en el cuarto de entrenamiento así que cansada y frustrada Tenten se dirigió a la habitación de Neji y contempló la foto de ambos que Neji no había enmarcado, junto a ese papel la foto del equipo reposaba en un marco.

—No sonreías en esos días— dijo con una sonrisa —Parecía que nada te gustaba.

Tenten tomó la foto del equipo y la sacó del marco con cuidado. Detrás de ella una segunda fotografía se asomó y ella la tomó con cautela.

En la fotografía solo aparecía ella contemplando un lago artificial lleno de pequeños patos en el centro de una aldea cercana a Konoha.

Habían ido allí por una misión de escolta a un comerciante y al finalizar disfrutan del pequeño poblado y sus pocas atracciones. Le dio un poco de vergüenza admitir que no había notado cuando la fotografiaron y una enorme alegría al descubrir la foto.

Habían pasado años de esa misión, poco después de la pelea de Neji contra Naruto y de pronto comenzó a llorar pues se dio cuenta que jamás le había preguntado a Neji desde cuando comenzó a quererla. Ahora jamás lo sabría.

Le dio la vuelta a la fotografía y sonrió sin dejar de llorar " _Volvería ahí para verte sonreír_ "

Tenten contempló las tres fotografías —Nunca debimos volver aquí, Neji. Quiero verte sonreír.


End file.
